The Time We Lost, The Love We Found
by Amelia E. Grey
Summary: Jenny/Vastra, starts out before they are together. When the weeping angels come, nothing ever ends well, or in the correct order. The 11th Doctor shows up along with Rory a few times.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

My first fic, the romance doesnt happen right away but it will happen.

Chapter One

'Rap-a-tap-tap,' There was a knock at the door. Jenny was all too distracted to notice, she stood at the entry way to the living room watching as the fire reflected flickering shades of oranges and reds off of Madame Vastra's scales. Vastra was sleeping in her brown, heavily cushioned, overlarge armchair, that she had absolutely insisted on so she could curl up in a tight ball by the fire, as she was doing now. The second knock brought Jenny out of her trance and she made her way to the door while silently reminding herself that she wasn't perfectly content watching the fire dance of off Vastra's scales for hours, that she didn't wish that when Vastra tightly hugged her after returning from an exceptionally cold night that she could freeze that moment in time, and most of all she certainly did not want to be curled up in that chair with her that was obviously big enough for the two of them to fit with plenty of space. Not that space would be an issue with Jenny weighing in at just barely over 100 pounds and being the not too short, but under average height of 5 foot 3; with Madame Vastra the size of a typical female. If they were sitting the way Jenny imagined they wouldn't want space between them anyway.

She opened the door to see a tall hooded figure, dressed in a deep purple cloak. "Good evening, it's very late, may I ask wh-" Before she could finish the figure at the door shot out their tongue at a non suspecting Jenny. Jenny taking the full blow of the tongue jab barely managed to shout one short sentence before she fell to the floor in a crumpled, unconscious pile. "Madame Vastra, help!"

Madame Vastra awoken by Jenny's plea for help leapt from her chair and ran to the door way to see the purple figure stepping farther into the house, shutting the door behind her, and lowering the hood of her cloak. Vastra temporarily ignoring the figure knelt before Jenny and checked her for a pulse and any injuries. Once assured that Jenny was just knocked out she looked up to see the figure, a Silurian. Mixed emotions of surprise, anger, and confusion took over her face as she stood to face the Silurian. _How did they get woken up, why were they here, _andmaybe most importantly, _why had they hurt Jenny?_ She found herself momentarily speechless, something that was unusual for her, and before Vastra got the chance to ask any of these questions the other Silurian who Vastra now recognized as her sisters friend spoke first. "What are you doing here on the surface, and living with an ape of all the foul creatures out there!"

"They are called humans not apes! And this is my maid, now I should be askin you the questions!" she snapped "How did you get here, and why did you attack Jenny?" The other Silurian, Actes, ignored her questions, "What happened to you! You were ape hating Vastra, kill an ape on site, drag out their death watch them suffer and then and only then when they begged for mercy would you kill them!" Vastra picked Jenny up of the floor and carried her to the living room where she gently placed her in the armchair, draped a blanket over her and then returned to Actes. "I'm surprised that you of all people care, you were disgusted at the way I would murder them."

"That doesn't mean I didn't think they were foul creatures who should never be allowed to walk the earth. I however have been here on the surface for a few months and my disgust for them has grown, it appears yours has done the opposite." She quipped back at Vastra. "That's not true, not all humans are bad, and some are tolerable enough." Vastra wasn't completely lying when she told this to Actes, she thought to herself, _I don't like all humans; I don't care what happens to them, as long as Jenny is okay._ Her thoughts started to wander, _she is the only human I care about,_ _Jenny with her porcelain skin that seems almost paper thin, and the way sunlight seemed to reflect off her hair, how her nose crinkled when she slept, and she was just so warm, not just physically but her heart too._ Not that she ever watched Jenny sleep, or anything like that. "I just have learned to view them as equal owners of the planet, sort of." She snapped herself from her thoughts "certainly seem to view her as more than an equal!" Actes responded "I mean you didn't even see me until you made sure your little ape, sorry human, friend over there was okay."

"Well, she's my maid it would be very bothersome to have to look for a replacement who didn't shriek when they saw me." _Amongst other reasons._ Vastra thought to herself. "Besides, she has grown to be very good conversation" she added, she didn't know if she could say friend. _Did Jenny think they were friends? Or is she just too scared of me to quit? Not now! You don't have time to think about this!"_ Vastra heard Jenny beginning to wake up in the other room. Both Vastra and Actes moved to see Jenny. As she sat up she saw Actes, "You attacked me!" anger flooded Jenny quickly replaced with confusion. _She attacked me and Vastra has all but welcomed her to stay? Did Vastra care that if that Silurian had wanted to I would be dead right now? _Jenny was about to yell again but Actes spoke first. "I am Actes, I was a friend of Vastra's sister." After a glare from Vastra she added "sorry about attacking you, thought I had the wrong address, I panicked." Jenny was still very mad, "I couldn't even see under your hood! You could have just left! You didn't need to attack me, what would you have done if Vastra hadn't been her?" she shouted, regaining her strength. "Well to be honest, I was going to eat you." She said bluntly. Vastra intervened knowing Jenny could have quite the temper and Actes was not lying about the whole eating thing. "She is sorry; she won't do it again, now you need to rest. You are sleeping down here tonight, no arguing, you can't be moving a lot." Jenny opened her mouth to argue but bit it back and simply replied, "Ok."

Vastra showed Actes to her room and she would use Jenny's for the night. She knew there was no way Actes would agree to sleep in Jenny's bed, but she still felt weird about using it. _It has her scent_, she thought as she walked back down the stairs because she heard Jenny moving around. She walked into the living room and was very surprised to see an almost completely naked Jenny. "M'am!" Jenny shouted her cheeks quickly turning bright red. She quickly reached for the closest article of clothing and threw it on. "That's my robe" Vastra barely managed to say. Jenny looked down and realized what she had put on, her cheeks growing even redder. "So sorry M'am, you startled me is all, I'll go get myself something else, right away!" She started to move from the room bit Vastra stopped her. "No, it's okay" Jenny's face began returning to a natural color. "Besides it suits you." Vastra said moving further into the room. Jenny's face quickly returned to a bright red. Jenny didn't know how to respond so she moved to pick up all of her clothes and began folding them. "No, no I'll get those; you really should rest unless you want to feel awful in the morning. Jenny handed them to her but remained quiet. Vastra brought them upstairs before checking to make sure Jenny was actually going to sleep.

She returned to the living room to see jenny already asleep curled in the armchair. Vastra stood there for a few moments, as Jenny had been doing earlier that evening. _Her nose is crinkled like always,_ she thought to herself. She stayed watching Jenny sleep until she felt it getting harder and harder to stand. Her body exhausted she crept up the stairs where she collapsed into Jenny's bed.

**-xxx-**

It was late in the morning, almost early afternoon, when Jenny woke up. She woke up to the noises coming from the kitchen. Vastra and Actes were talking and quickly came to her senses. _I overslept, Madame Vastra will be displeased. _She thought as she shot out of the chair. She folded her blanket and put it away returning to the living room to see a dying fire. She rebuilt it and turned to see Madame Vastra entering the room. She stood and quickly began to explain herself. "I can't believe I overslept, I'm so sorry M'am! It won't happ-" She tried to continue but Vastra cut her off "It's perfectly fine my dear, you needed your sleep. It's amazing you woke up so quickly last night. Anyway it gave me a chance to catch up with Actes. I had forgotten how nice it was to have someone of my kind to talk to." Jenny couldn't help but feel a little hurt. _I mean I know I'm not Silurian but I thought I was good enough company. _She thought to herself. "That's very nice M'am, will you be in need of a meal?" she responded instead.

"That won't be needed, I have already eaten and Actes insists on getting herself something 'fresher' then we have." Jenny resisted the urge to flinch "Okay M'am, what shall I start with today?"

"Well first you should eat something, I made myself tea and Actes absolutely hates it so there should be enough left over and I think we still have some bread, you'll need to go shopping, there isn't much that's left." Jenny began moving to the kitchen "Yes M'am." Vastra stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder; "And Jenny, you might want to change out of my robe" Jenny blushed for what must have been the millionth time within the past 24 hours.

A/N

So hope you enjoyed, please review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It had been a week since Actes had arrived and Jenny sat alone in her room, again. She would usually be completing her chores or she would be out on a case with Vastra, when she had neither of these things she would normally go to sleep early. Not tonight however because tonight, like all the other Nights since Actes had arrived, she had left them to talk, without her. After the very first night when she had tried and miserably failed to have a conversation with Actes.

As she was a very light sleeper she couldn't sleep with the noise Vastra and Actes were making downstairs. She could hear a constant murmuring and every so often loud fits of laughter. She had been long ago dismissed for the night by Vastra and she just didn't know what to do with free time.

She lied down, trying against all odds to sleep, and let her thoughts wonder as they often did. _I haven't been on a case in a while; she keeps taking Actes instead of me. I mean its understandable Actes is tall, well muscled, and possibly the biggest difference she has a poisonous tongue. Nobody takes me seriously anyways._ It was true nobody took Jenny seriously she could wield a sword, not as good as Vastra but still decent enough, she just wasn't tall enough or big enough for anyone to consider her a real threat. She was an average to short height but with a small build she looked even smaller. Jenny started trying to convince herself that the weird feeling she had wasn't jealousy. _I have no reason to be jealous, I am her maid, nothing more. You were fooling yourself by thinking she even considered you a friend._

Jenny finally drifted to sleep when the noise downstairs quieted. Her sleep was not restful; and she tossed and turned through the rest of the night before awakening hours before dawn. Giving up on falling back to sleep she got up and got dressed for the day. She then went downstairs and began to prepare breakfast. Jenny continued to make breakfast and when almost done she walked upstairs to wake Vastra and Actes. As she walked into Vastra's room she pushed away the pang of jealousy she had been feeling every morning for the past week. _No reason to be jealous of Actes, you don't like Vastra, besides they are just friends anyway. _She quickly woke them up and left to continue breakfast.

Just as she finished and laid everything on the table Vastra and Actes ran downstairs. As Actes walked out the door Vastra paused halfway out the door to yell to Jenny "Actes and I are going on a case, be back late!" and then she was gone. "Made the food, then they just leave all a waste!" she muttered to herself as she began to clean up everything she had prepared. She was still angrily murmuring when she finished cleaning the kitchen and as she walked into the living room. She walked over to see that Vastra had left one of her many coats behind. _She's going to be really cold; I'm going to have to make an extra large fire for whenever she gets back. _She thought as she put the coat away. _I shouldn't feel so good about the fact she's going to be cold, even if it is her fault for rushing out before eating anythin'._ She thought as she went back to the living room.

**-xxx-**

Vastra walked down the street with Actes following next to her. _I hope Jenny is going to enjoy her quiet Sunday; it's rare she is in the home alone, not since I started bringing her with me. I wish I could have brought Jenny. _Actes had a hard time understanding why she fought crime; Vastra knew she definitely wouldn't understand why her maid would help her. "What case?" Actes pulled Vastra from her thoughts. "Oh, there isn't one, thought we could just walk around, get some fresh air." Actes looked confused, "bBt you told your maid we were going on a case." _Why did I lie? It was stupid and not needed! _"Oh, habit I guess." She hoped that would be enough.

**-xxx-**

Jenny looked around the kitchen, living room, even the small table by the door, no list. _She forgot to give me a list of things to do._ Since Jenny didn't know what to do she did everything. She began by dusting every inch of the house and finished by tidying Vastra's room. She made the bed and picked up the discarded nightwear. Once she had finished everything and was leaving Vastra's room she realized why there was no list; it was Sunday! _No chores on Sunday. _She didn't do much on Sundays; she normally relaxed until it was time to prepare the evening meal. _She won't be needing an evening meal, not if she and Actes solve the case. _ As she walked down the hall she realized that with yesterday's commotion she never had time to bathe.

She drew herself a bath, undressed, and slowly stepped in, toes first followed by the rest of her body. Exhausted from her long day of cleaning she let the steamy water relax her muscles as she leaned back in the water. Her bathing was usually a rushed experience after Vastra had gone to bed; she didn't get time to enjoy the warm, soothing water. Hours later when the water had long gone cold Jenny decided it was time to get out. She stepped out of the tub and quickly grabbed a towel to shield herself from the cold air that nipped against her skin. She quickly dried off and wrapped the towel around her head

Before she had the chance to pick up another towel the bathroom door shot open and a very unsuspecting Vastra walked in. Jenny quickly rushed to cover herself. "Jenny, goodness, you usually bath at night, sorry." She exclaimed sounding very embarrassed. Her eyes however told a completely different story. "It's okay M'am" she said her face already a bright pink. Vastra was quite amused at how easily Jenny embarrassed _humans and their inability to hide emotions. _She thought to herself, she wouldn't possibly admit it to anyone but she secretly found it adorable when Jenny's cheeks grew red. It was only now that Jenny was completely covered that Vastra realized she was not looking at Jenny's face. She quickly snapped her head upwards and began to back out of the room. "Well, I'll be downstairs when you're all dressed." _Maybe Silurian's aren't good at hiding emotions either, oh I do hope Jenny was too embarrassed to notice. _

Lucky for Vastra Jenny had been too embarrassed to notice Vastra's wandering eyes. Jenny hurriedly dressed back into her maids outfit and fastened her hair up in a tight bun before walking downstairs to meet Vastra and Actes. She arrived downstairs to see Vastra looking over every surface in the living room. When she saw Jenny walk in she stopped to face her. "Jenny, did you clean today?"

"Yes M'am, I cleaned the whole house because I didn't see a list and I had forgotten it was Sunday." Actes chimed in "If she didn't give you a list you should have just assumed the day was yours." Jenny turned from Vastra to face her. "Well, M'am, it is my job to clean and cook so when there is no list I just clean anything I think needs cleanin'." She had to catch herself; she had almost forgotten the M'am. Actes turned to Vastra, "You see, this is why a maid is not needed, we can do all this work for ourselves and they don't even realize they have a day off when its handed to them! I have been here a whole week and not once has she done anything worth keeping 'er around." She stated bluntly. Jenny found herself quickly losing her temper, "I cooked you both breakfast this morning and you both ignored it, if I hadn't woke you, you would have slept till who knows when, and I can remember pickin' up your discarded clothes that would have just piled up if it wasn't for me!"

"If you were gone we could easily manage to do these things, you just give us more time to do the important work."

"She, isn't just a maid, she can wield a sword better than most humans, especially for her size and she certainly picked it up faster than you are!" Vastra would not allow anyone to speak rudely to Jenny; even if they were the only one of her kind to be with her on the surface.

Actes would not stand for this, "she has changed you, and you've become a disgrace to Silurian's!" She shot before she stormed from the house. Vastra went to the door and watched as she walked off while Jenny slowly crept upstairs in hopes Vastra wouldn't notice, Vastra noticed. _It's all my fault _Jenny thought to herself a she crept away into her bedroom. _I just caused Madame Vastra to lose her only friend, and call her a disgrace._

**-xxx-**

Once Actes had faded into a blur Vastra shut the door and sank to the floor, leaning on the wall. _My only other Silurian just left and my maid, can I say friend? Oh well my Jenny, no not my Jenny, Jenny, probably thinks it is her fault._

The matters of the day were catching up to Vastra, she had forgotten one of her layers and the cold had taken its toll. It was only then did she realize she was shaking and her extremities had grown numb. Dismissing the recent events she could only think about warming herself back up. She felt her limbs were already growing stiff as she struggled to stand and make her way to the living room where an almost dead sputtering mess of a fire remained. She stumbled and found herself on the floor at the entrance to the Living room. "Jenny!" she shouted as loud as she could manage.

Jenny heard Madame Vastra's tone of urgency and all previous feelings were forgotten, Vastra needed her! She rushed down the stairs and saw Vastra lying face first on the floor. "What happened?" she said as she rushed to Vastra's side and began checking for injuries. "Cold, shock, hibernation" Vastra barely managed to sputter the words from her trembling body. Jenny quickly helped the Silurian to stand and supported her as she led her to the chair. As Jenny helped her up Vastra had to resist the urge just to pull jenny to the floor and cling to her for warmth she was emanating. Once Vastra was in the chair Jenny began to build the fire until it was plentiful and making loud crackling and popping noises as the new pieces of wood caught. Jenny turned from the fire and headed to retrieve blanket but Vastra mumbled for her to stop. "Wait, stay"

"Just, getting some blankets for you." Jenny said as she walked further into the room again. "Those don't work, cold blooded remember." _Of course, now she's going to think I'm some daft ape._ Jenny thought as she moved to stand between Vastra and the fire. "Well what would you like me to do?" she asked not expecting any answer. "Could you, would you, possibly sit with me? You humans are so warm" she asked as she averted her eyes incase Jenny said no. Jenny was very pleased that Vastra couldn't see her face as it had taken one of complete surprise. "Yes, M'am" she said as she moved to Join Vastra in the chair. As she hugged Vastra she had to resist the urge to flinch away at the sheer cold emanating from her. Vastra instinctively turned to face her and clung to her for the warmth she was creating.

After a few minutes, as Vastra began to warm up, she pulled away to face Jenny. "Jenny" she said sounding slightly alarmed. "You're covered in little bumps! Are you okay?" Jenny tried not to laugh as she looked at Vastra. "They're Goosebumps M'am, it happens when humans get cold." Vastra frowned "I made you cold, this was supposed to have the reverse affect." Jenny got up from the chair, "It's your clothing, it's still sopping, M'am, I'll go and get you something else to wear." Jenny left and came back a few minutes later holding nightwear for Vastra and already having changed herself. After giving the clothes to Vastra she left her to change in privacy. Once Vastra finished she sat back in the chair and called to Jenny. "You planning on returnin'?" Jenny walked back in and rejoined Vastra in the chair. Vastra was curled into a tight ball and Jenny was hugging her from behind. "You're still awfully cold." She said. They stayed like that as Vastra slowly drifted to sleep.

"You feel like your warmin' up would you like me to go prepare your bed?" Jenny asked but got no response other than Vastra shifting in her sleep, uncurling from the ball she was previously in and stretching out half on top of Jenny half on the chair, but still clinging to Jenny for her warmth even when unconscious. Seeing as Vastra was asleep and not being too keen on getting up either she decided she was perfectly content sleeping there. Now that she wasn't so cold an unwanted thought took presence in her mind. _I was right; this chair is perfect for two._

A/N

This will be my last update for a while I have finals coming up, ill update again as soon as possible. Thanks to everyone who is following or added this to their favorites. Please review, anon or not your input is wanted!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

Thanks to everyone who has read this, please review, hope you enjoy. Sorry it took so long to update, but now finals are over so I should be able to update again within the next week.

Chapter Three

It was early the next morning, still long before the sun had risen. Vastra and Jenny were both asleep in Vastra's large chair while Jenny's arms were draped over Vastra's body and Vastra's the same to Jenny. They were both sort of curled into a ball with their legs overlapping and intertwining, pale paper thin skin contrasting quite nicely with bright green scales in the dying light of the fire. Jenny and Vastra were both awoken by a knock at the door. Very tired Vastra simply ignored it and quickly fell back asleep but Jenny knew it was her job to answer the door and groggily opened her eyes. She untangled herself from Vastra's limbs and got up, watching as Vastra moved to the place where she had been before turning to go towards the door. _Who in their right minds would be out at this ungodly hour? Is it Actes coming back? No she didn't seem like someone who would return after she's left. _Jenny thought as she walked to the door, rubbing the sleep from her eyes she saw a piece of paper on the floor, she picked it up and saw a name and some information,_ Could've just slipped the paper through the mail slot, no need to knock, _none the less they had a case.

_Maybe I can begin to go on cases again now that Actes is gone. _She placed the slip of paper on the table and started to walk back to the chair, still half asleep, too lazy to rebuild the dying fire, and too tired to make it up the stairs. _I do wish Vastra wanted to take me on a case as much as I wanted to go on them, even if she takes me again is just because Actes is gone and me going with her is better than nobody going. _Jenny soon drifted back to sleep with thoughts of sword fighting and solving crime with Vastra filling her mind.

**-xxx-**

Still early in the morning but after the sun had risen and it was more of an 'acceptable' time for the world to be up and about, they were both awoken again. They were awoken by yet another knock at the door and more paper was passed through the mail slip; this time Vastra woke up. She shifted out of her position on top of Jenny and climbed off Jenny to go to the door. "I could defiantly get used to that" She muttered as she shuffled her way to the door. Seeing the paper she leaned down to pick it up and saw a date, today. She didn't know what it was for since there was nothing other than a date and time. She moved to put it on the table when she saw the other slip of paper from before that jenny had put their earlier. _A case! _Jenny walked up next to Vastra Yawning as she stretched her muscles that had become very sore from sleeping in a ball. "That other piece came through earlier this morning, more like still the night, we have a case M'am." Vastra held up the new note, "They gave us a place, not so sure it's a case though, normally they contact us in person, this seems a little odd to me."

"You think it's a trap?" Jenny asked, she had never really thought about it before. _ I hope we can still go on this case or a case soon._ Vastra thought about the possibility as Jenny went to the kitchen and got them each a glass of water. "I'm not so sure; I think we should go anyway." _Yes! We can still go. _Jenny tried not to smile but on the inside she was very pleased to be going on another case with Vastra, even one with such sketchy details.

They both ate quick breakfasts before going upstairs to get dressed for the day. Jenny was downstairs long before Vastra because she did not need nearly as many layers as she did. Jenny went and got the swords from the room they used to spar in so they could leave once Vastra was ready. Vastra came downstairs a few minutes later to see Jenny standing by the door with both of their swords sheathed and ready to go. Once they had put their swords on and had them well hidden under their coats, they were off.

Heading for the address which happened to be an abandoned warehouse, they knew they were supposed to look for a guy named Martin who had kidnapped a 17 year old girl. The girl was believed to be alive because the man had a history of young, pretty female 'company'. They were hoping to find the girl and return her home before dealing with Martin. This was definitely one of their more disturbing cases. Completing cases like this always made them happier to have the culprit gone, especially Vastra. She may not be human bu she knew enough to know Jenny even though poor was always considered pretty. Most of the time Vastra would end up eating the especially horrible people because, _people could always return, unless of course they were dead._

The warehouse was several blocks away giving Jenny plenty of time for her thoughts to drift away from the case. Her mind began drifting towards that morning, how she had felt when waking up with Vastra. _Her scales were so cool to the touch _Something which was a nice surprise. _I thought they might feel rough or slimy, maybe even slightly grimy. Waking up with her, that was . . . it felt, nice. I wish I could wake up with Vastra like that every morning and fall asleep with her by the fire every night. _Snapping herself from her daydream she focused her mind on the reality of her relationship with Vastra. _You can't feel that way! She is your employer Jenny! No way she feels the same way! You are human, she is Silurian, and you are both female! Vastra doesn't even want to be your friend, why would she want anything more!_

Jenny kept telling herself no but the more she did the less confident she felt about it. _What if she feels the same? She did fall asleep on me last night. She asked me to sit with her, but that was all probably from the cold shock._ _Oh, I have to tell her, I can't not tell her! _The way Jenny saw it she only had two choices. _I could tell her and she might not feel the same, or I could not tell her and live alone for the rest of my life. Well, second option it is. I mean am I really falling for Vastra? No I can't be, I haven't had such a close 'friend' in my life, ever, It must be that. We are such great friend I shouldn't ruin that, right?_

A loud shriek pulled Jenny from her thoughts. They were just outside of the warehouse which was one abandoned building on a whole street of abandoned buildings. They rushed inside when they heard another, obviously female, loud scream come from within the warehouse. Rushing inside they found a young woman, not the one they were looking for, being strangled by a large burly man. Wasting no time Vastra used her tongue to knock the man unconscious.

Jenny asked the girl for everything she knew. It turns out she was the sister of the girl they were looking for and the man on the floor was Martins accomplice in their chain of abducting young woman.

To keep Vastra's identity a secret only Jenny spoke to the girl and she managed to convince her that the longue tongue she had seen was her mind overreacting to the situation because she was frightened. Next they sent the girl home, promising they would get Martin and moved towards the man who was now awake. As they were within feet of the man the door shot open and an equally large man ran in. Seeing the scene in front of him he leapt at Jenny because she was closest to him. Before Vastra could do anything the other man was now fully awake and she became preoccupied with fighting him off again. Vastra was surprised at how soon he had woken up. _He should have been asleep for the next several hours!_

Jenny was good with a sword thanks to training from Vastra but Martin was no match at easily twice her size and equally as good with the sword he had Jenny was quickly overpowered. Vastra took out the other man with ease and turned expecting to see Jenny standing over Martin but when she did she saw Jenny being held in a sort of a choke hold with a knife pressed to her neck. She had a cut above her right eye where blood was freely flowing, temporarily blinding her in one eye. Vastra began to lunge at martin who easily dodged and pressed the knife harder against Jenny. "Not so fast, one more move and you'll be able to swim in her blood." He said giving Jenny a shake. "Now, I don't know, I was going to kill her then you and leave, but I think I might keep her." He said playing to Jenny's fear. Jenny's eyes widened fear completely taking over her body as all of her muscles tensed. "Lay one more hand on her and I'll kill you" Vastra growled, her bright blue eyes growing dark stormy with rage. Jenny had never heard Vastra speak in such a frightening tone. She had an edge to her voice that made Jenny glad it wasn't directed to her. Martin knew he was getting to Vastra and decided to keep going. "Does that bother you that I might take her with me, because that's not all, no that's just the beginning. Yes, I would take her somewhere far away where no one could find her, or hear her scream. I would bring my buddies along, we would all have ourselves a right nice time and then After me and my friends were all done having our fun, just then would I kill her."

Jenny began to panic, her pulse rising. "But slowly, I wouldn't just kill her and be done with it. I would leave her there all tied up, maybe she's be gagged, with no food, water, means of escape, and most certainly no way for you to find her. She could sit in agony as she slowly starved to death knowing know one not even you could help her." While he had been speaking he had been slowly backing away towards the door, dragging Jenny with him, he was now almost outside. Vastra completely overcome with anger and disgust for Martin ran at him but he had been expecting that and in a few swift motions he pulled the knife away from Jenny's neck and launched it into her leg before throwing her to the ground and taking off down the street hoping Vastra would try to help Jenny so he could escape. He planned on being far away before Vastra could even think of catching him.

A/N

Hope you enjoyed it I'm not so sure I'm happy with it but I hope you like it


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

hope you enjoy

Chapter Four

Vastra saw Jenny fall to the ground but overcome with anger she followed Martin, quickly reaching him she stabbed her sword through his back and into his chest where it came out through his rib. She had just narrowly missed his heart but managed to puncture one of his lungs. He fell to the ground and began to bleed out onto the sidewalk. She left him gasping and sputtering for air as he tried to breath he began to spit blood from his mouth. She quickly rushed back to Jenny who was unconscious after hitting her head on the ground. She was bleeding profusely from the wound above her eye as well as her leg. As she fell the knife had been pushed into her leg farther and now the whole blade as well as part of the handle was lodged within her. Vastra could see a bump already beginning to form on Jenny's head.

Vastra carefully moved Jenny back into the warehouse to begin tending to her wounds. She took off one of her many layers and tore it up to use as makeshift bandages. After she stopped the flow of blood from Jenny's face she began to look at her leg. Very carefully she slowly pulled out the knife and the blood began to flow even faster. Trying to stop the bleeding she applied a large wad of cloth to Jenny's leg but it was quickly soaked through and stained bright red. After replacing the cloth multiple times the blood finally stopped pouring from Jenny's leg. Looking at Jenny's face she saw it had grown extremely pale and Vastra took her pulse to find that it was very weak. If Jenny was going to live she would need help from the Doctor.

While waiting for the doctor to arrive Vastra walked outside to pull her sword from Martin who against all odds was still alive. His chest was heaving up and down as he struggled to intake air. When she reached him she yanked her sword from him and stabbed him again, this time killing him. Quickly consuming him so she could effectively remove the evidence and then she was able to return inside to wait for the Doctor.

A little while over an hour later the Doctor landed the TARDIS within the warehouse. He stepped out and straightened his bowtie before stepping aside as a man dressed in roman armor walked out. "I said Jenny needed medical attention and you bring me a roman?" Vastra said trying to contain her annoyance. "Not just any roman, he's the last centurion, my friend Rory from the 21st century!"

"I'm, a nurse." Rory said as he walked up to where Jenny lay. "And Doctor, Amy is not going to be pleased you left her behind" he said turning back to the doctor. "Oi! There was no time to wait for her!"

As he knelt beside Jenny Rory pulled various medical supplies from his bag and laid them on the ground. Vastra didn't understand what any of the things Rory took out were. He took the cloth from Jenny's eye and wiped away the blood before applying an odd looking tan adhesive tape to her head and then placed what Vastra assumed was some form of icepack onto the bump on Jenny's head. "This may get a little gruesome, you should probably look away." He said to Vastra. "I eat humans like you for breakfast! I catch and kill murderers and rapists for a living! I think I can handle a little blood!"

"Okay just don't intervene; this isn't going to be pretty." He unraveled the cloth from around Jenny's leg and examined the cut. "It's deep, but luckily it missed the bone. She's not going to be able to walk for a while; I'm going to put a cast on it so she doesn't move her leg. I want the muscles to heal correctly. He wiped away the dried blood with a white cloth. Vastra was tough but as the dried blood began to wipe away she couldn't watch anymore, _you can see the bone_ she thought as she looked at the floor. "This should help it heal faster" Rory said as rubbed a purple cream on the cut. He sutured her leg before wrapping it in a white gauze material and then a beige firm casing. Rolling up Jenny's sleeve he looked to Vastra, "I'm giving her antibiotics; don't know where that knife has been." He said as he gave her a shot of some yellow liquid. "Thanks to some 23rd century medicine I picked up a little while ago she should be good as long as she stays off of that leg. In six weeks remove the covering, the cut will still be there and you should apply this daily." He handed Vastra a pink tube of some sort of cream. "Keep it covered tomorrow morning give her this, like I just did now." he handed her a needle with more yellow liquid and began to pack his bag. "The cut on her face should heal relatively fast, just superficial bleeding, but her head might take longer. She should stay in bed for the first few days and she can't leave the house for at least two weeks, and she should still take it easy after that." Vastra didn't speak, she only nodded her head. He handed her crutches "If she needs to walk have her use these."

The Doctor who had been standing silently by Jenny's feet rejoined the conversation. "I can take you two home now." He pointed to the TARDIS. "She should wake up within a few hours" Rory said as they carefully moved Jenny inside the TARDIS.

Once Jenny was placed carefully in bed the Doctor and Rory were preparing to leave. "Rory, Doctor, thank you both." Vastra finally spoke again. "You're welcome, by the way with all the commotion I forgot to say congratulations!" The doctor gave Rory a worried glance before leaning over and whispering into his ear, "Rory this is a different time in their lives, she just met you, what you are congratulating them both on hasn't even begun yet!" Vastra who was very perplexed looked at Rory, "Congratulations on what?" she looked from Rory to the doctor and back to Rory. "Oh, well, I will congratulate you in the future when you understand; I think its a few years from now." The doctor stepped forward to explain. "You will see us again in your future but it will be his past, I had to get future him when he had the supplies to help Jenny."

"So when I see you again and I don't know who you are, don't bring this up, it won't have happened for me yet." Vastra was slightly confused but understood enough. "Will you be coming back to make sure she is okay?" she tilted her head towards Jenny. "Not unless something seems wrong and you contact the doctor again."

"We should be going; Amy is not going to be pleased." The doctor said looking at Rory. With that the Doctor and Rory flew off in the TARDIS to bring Rory home

A/N

Please leave a review, thanks for reading. I would have updated sooner but school got the best of me


	5. Chapter 5

A/N

hope you enjoy :)

Chapter Five

Vastra sat in a chair next to Jenny's bed waiting for her to wake up. It was several hours after the Doctor and Rory had left and the sun was beginning to set. Vastra lit two gas lamps before returning to her chair. The chair was not very comfortable but Vastra refused to leave Jenny alone. _She can't wake up alone._

Vastra eventually fell asleep, against her will, and it was the early morning when she woke up. She looked around temporarily forgetting the events of yesterday. Looking around the room and Seeing Jenny brought it all back. She pulled out the shot and prepared to give it to Jenny. _Please don't wake up while I do this._ She thought as she stuck the needle into Jenny's arm.

Vastra had not drunken since yesterday and her dry mouth, along with the pounding headache that came with her dehydration quickly got the best of her. She rushed downstairs and brought herself up a glass of water and one for Jenny when she woke up. _If she wakes up._ Vastra thought _No, she will wake up don't think like that._ She sat back in the chair and waited for Jenny to wake up. _He said a few hours, why is this taking so long! If she doesn't wake up soon I'm getting the Doctor to bring Rory back again.' _

In the early afternoon she still hadn't woken and Vastra decided she was going to get the doctor in an hour. She had no need though because a few moments later she heard the TARDIS landing downstairs. She rushed downstairs to see Rory standing in her living room. "Hello again!" Rory said as he moved away from the TARDIS. "Jenny is probably complaining of the pain I forgot to give you these." He handed Vastra a small bottle with a few greenish pills in it. "She hasn't woken up yet" Vastra said, taking the bottle from Rory. "Oh dear. Did the Doctor get the time wrong? This should be the morning after I saw you and helped Jenny."

"No he was right, but she still hasn't woken." Vastra said worriedly "Oh, I'm sure it's nothing, don't worry I'll figure it out." The Doctor walked out of the TARDIS and Rory turned to him. "Doctor I'm going to get the portable CT." he said as he walked into the TARDIS. "Doctor, do you ever arrive at the wrong time?" _why had Rory thought he showed up at the wrong time?_ "Can't you just go back and do it again?" The doctor stepped forward and straightened his bowtie. "Well if I was early I guess I could just go into the future but if I was late and I showed up than I already hadn't shown up in the past so I can't go back. And time can be rewritten but there are fixed points, by showing up late I would most likely be creating a fixed point and-" Before he could continue Rory came back and headed upstairs followed by Vastra, postponing their conversation in concern for Jenny.

Rory carried a machine Vastra had never seen; he used it to do all sorts of things Vastra didn't understand. "Well she seems to be okay. She should have woken up by now. The only thing I can think of is that she is having a bad reaction to the medicine." Vastra looked relieved. "So, she is okay?"

"Yes, after the medicine you gave her this morning wears off she should wake up. So sometime soon she should wake up and you can give her the pain medicine, once every 6 hours in two pill dosages."

"Thank you, and sorry if this seems rude but you asked if the doctor got the time wrong, has he done that to you in the past? Left you somewhere for too long? Or taken too long to return?"

"Not me, my wife. I lost hours but she lost 37 years. We were at the two stream facilities and she entered an adjacent time stream that ran faster than ours." Rory began to ramble. "We pulled her out from the past but also hade future her. She had to be alone for 37 years, I felt horrible, like I should have done something more. When we got young Amy into the TARDIS I had to choose which version of my wife I wanted." His eyes were filled with pain. "In the end older Amy chose for me. She gave younger her a chance, a chance to have back all those years she lost, even if it meant that she, older Amy, could never exist." Vastra remained silent, unsure of how to answer.

**-xxx-**

Jenny had begun to regain consciousness partway through Rory's story. She tried to open her mouth but she felt as if her brain couldn't communicate to her body. _Who was talking? Where is Vastra? _

**-xxx-**

Before an awkward silence could spread across the room Vastra saw Jenny's eyes begin to flutter open. "Rory, I think she's waking up!" they both moved to the side of the bed. _Who's Rory? _Jenny tried again to open her eyes, this time succeeding. "Hey you're awake" Vastra spoke in a hushed tone. Jenny just stared at Rory. "This is Rory, he helped fix you up, he's a friend of the Doctors."

"Hello." Rory reached out his hand and Jenny warily shook it. The doctor came in "Hello, hello! Look who's finally up!"

"Hello Doctor." The Doctor moved to Rory "We should be going. Amy phoned and she is quite angry we left her, again." Rory and the doctor said their goodbyes and as they were leaving Vastra called out to Rory. "Nice to see you wear something other than the roman costume."

A/N figured since this was shorter i should update sooner. im not happy with how short it is but hopefully that will change in future chapters. and for the love of the doctor who fandom what do i need to do to get someone to review?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N

Thanks to, Annabeth Everdeen, I don't know how much of her stuff you would like (It's not doctor who) but you should check it out and Annabeth, I don't plan on killing them off, as of right now I would like them very much to be alive since most of what I planned on doing has yet to happen. I don't intend on seeming desperate I just really want to know what people are thinking and if I come off that way sorry. Everyone, thanks for reading, I hope you still find it interesting. Some bigger stuff should happen in two or three chapters.

Chapter Six

"So, what happened? The last thing I remember was martin threatening to rape and murder me." Trying to sit up and failing miserably, Vastra helped Jenny into an upright position. As she sat up the blankets shifted and Jenny got a glance at her leg. "Wow, really what happened?" Vastra handed her a glass of water. "Drink this; I'll explain everything in moment." Jenny took the cup and drank greedily until she finished the whole glass. "Okay so Martin stabbed you in the leg and flung you to the floor before running. I chased him and killed him then called the Doctor who brought Rory who helped fix you up." Taking a sip of her water Vastra paused, Jenny waited for her to continue.

Getting up Vastra reached for Jenny's cup, "I'm going to get more water." When she got back Jenny was holding her head. "Are you in pain? Here take one of these." Vastra handed Jenny the glass of water and one of the little green pills. "So you killed that man because he stabbed me in the leg?" Vastra looked away from Jenny. "I also ate him. It was after I called the Doctor but before Rory got there, you had lost a lot of blood and I am awful with human anatomy." Before Vastra could continue Jenny's stomach let out a loud growl. _How long was I asleep?_ Jenny wondered as she realized how hungry she was. It was as if Vastra had read her mind, or possably just heard her somach. "Yesterday." _Thank goodness it wasn't longer, _Vastra internally sighed in relief. "How long before I can take his off?"

"Six weeks, and you have to stay in bed for the next week." _I can't get out of bed for a week! And I need this thing for six. _Jenny thought as she stared at her leg. "If you really need to get up Rory gave me these." Vastra handed her the crutches. _These look like they'll be too tall for her. _Vastra thoughtrealizing they looked like they were too long to work for Jenny, _She might not be able to use them. _"I can't stay in bed for a week, and I really can't have this thing on for six weeks!"

"You'll have too, and even after that Rory said the cut will still be there." Jenny Groaned "Do you have anything that relatively resembles any good news?" Vastra thought for a few moments "Well you get to be in bed for a week so think of it all as time to relax."

**-xxx-**

It was just the next morning and Jenny was already bored, restless, out of things to do, and annoying Vastra. "Please let me get out of bed! I need to walk around, go outside, smell fresh air!" She groaned as Vastra walked in carrying a tray with Jenny's breakfast. Setting it down Beside Jenny she walked to the window and drew open the curtains. "Relax my dear, it is only a week." She sat down in a chair while Jenny began eating. "Didn't Rory give me crutches so I could walk, why can't I use them?" She swhined between mouthfuls. "Yes, but for after the first week, for now you'll just have to wait." Vastra got up and left Jenny to her meal. _I know what to do._ She thought as she walked from the room.

The cold weather was making it harder every day for Vastra to leave the house and she felt like she was wearing more layers by the day. She told Jenny she was going out, reminded her not to get up, and then began walking off towards the market. While walking down the street she realized that she had left her sword at home, _I haven't done that in quite some time. _Reaching the market she walked over to a stand that had a few rows of tables filled with books. She searched around until she found a few mystery novels, Jenny loved a good mystery. After finding a few books she hoped Jenny would like she moved on to buy more food for Jenny, they were running out again, before deciding to return home.

**-xxx-**

Finished with her breakfast Jenny placed her tray on the table next to her bed. _Would she really know if I got up? I'd stay in the house; I'll even stay on this floor. If she comes I could always say I was headed for the bathroom. _Deciding yes she did want to get up she sat up and swung her legs of the bed. Sitting on the edge of the bed she began looking around for her crutches, but they were nowhere in sight. _She hid them. _She slumped back in bed with nothing to do but wait for Vastra to return.

Less than 20 minutes later she was restless that she decided to try walking without the crutches, _how hard could it be?_ Every other time she had needed to get up she had the crutches with her, so this was her first time putting weight on her leg since before she was injured. She started to stand up but fell back on to the bed almost immediately as a sharp pain radiated throughout her leg. This time truly stumped she laid down and began to stare out the window.

**-xxx-**

Vastra returned home and headed upstairs to give Jenny her books. "You hid my crutches! What if I had needed to get up?" Jenny yelled at Vastra who was moving to the foot of the bed. "Well with an attitude like that I just might not give you your gift." She said while waving the bag in front of her.

"My gift? What for?" Vastra handed her the bag. "You've been awfully restless later for the sanity of both of us I needed to get your mind off of being stuck in bed." There was a small smile on her face, a rarity for Vastra, when she watched Jenny's face widen at the site of the books. "Books!" she exclaimed as she looked at all the titles. "Hopefully now you won't be so bored."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Jenny read all of her books fairly quickly and still had a day left before she could get out of bed. It was late in the evening and Jenny had just fallen asleep. Vastra decided it was time to let Jenny be and got up to leave. On her way out of the door she paused and watched Jenny. _I have got to stop watching her sleep! _She made herself leave and walk the short distance to her bedroom. After the first week they fell into a fairly enjoyable routine the revolved around Jenny's leg.

The weeks that followed were filled with Jenny trying to master her crutches but ultimately failing as she tried again and again to master the stairs. "You have almost everything you need up there and I can bring you the rest, stop doing this before you kill yourself." Vastra scolded Jenny as she helped her up after she had yet again tumbled from the top of the stairs. "Yeah everything but my freedom!"

A lot of time Jenny's time was taken up by her reading, she loved reading, it was the one goo thing that came out of being hurt, unlimited time to read! Whenever she wasn't reading most of her time was spent bathing. It was a very strenuous activity, she couldn't get her leg covering wet so most of her 'baths' consisted of using a wet clothe to wash her legs, arms, and face. "The first thing im doing when I get this horrendous thing of is taking a proper bath!" Jenny said as she hobbled into her room after one of her makeshift baths. "Remember once that comes off you'll still have to be careful, the cut will still be there."

**-xxx-**

Nearly six weeks after she was injured it was finally time for Jenny's leg casing to be removed and as long as the pain she had recently been experiencing went away she could start watching without crutches. "Finally let's cut this thin' off!" Bobbing up and down in her chair with excitement Jenny was moving so much Vastra couldn't cut of the casing. "Jenny I can't get this off unless you sit still!" That quickly got Jenny to sit completely and perfectly still. Carefully using the sharpest knife they had, besides their swords, Vastra carefully cut the tan casing of off Jenny's leg. "That can't be good." She muttered to herself. "Jenny, I think I know why your leg began hurting last week." Gasping as she looked down at her leg Jenny's eyes widened in shock. The flesh around her leg had turned a sickly green color and the gash was secreting a foul smelling yellow puss. "I think we should bring Rory and the Doctor back, anything that looks and smells like that cannot be good." Even Vastra with her 'iron stomach' was finding it hard to look at Jenny's leg. More puss began to ooze down her leg. "Yes, I'm definitely getting the doctor." Vastra left Jenny and went to her study so she could contact the doctor. Jenny just sat and stared at her leg, tilting it so puss didn't trip everywhere, until Vastra returned. "Well he should be here soon, in the mean time Rory told me to clean that." She pointed to Jenny's leg. After getting a bowl filled with hot water and a sponge Vastra began to wipe away the sickly yellow puss as gently as she could manage. Jenny was doing her best to ignore the pain and not to flinch, _Vastra can't think I'm weak, _but she soon began feeling dizzy and was gratefully relieved once Vastra had stopped.

**-xxx-**

A few hours later The TARDIS landed in their living room and Rory stepped out. "We have got to stop meeting like this." Rory said as he walked over to Jenny and Vastra. Shortly after he walked out the Doctor followed him and stood next to the TARDIS straightening his bowtie. Looking up from Jenny's leg to the Doctor Rory's face showed he was worried though he was trying to hide it. "It's as I feared, we are going to have to bring her into the TARDIS and back to the hospital."

"We have to do what?" Jenny's eyes widened as she sat up straighter and looked at Rory slightly alarmed/nervous. "I need to give you some modern medicine from my time period, in a sterile place where you can be monitored and receive a constant flow of medicine. It would help if it was a place where I have authority so I want to bring you to the hospital I work at rather than one really far into the future were we won't be known"

"Okay." Jenny said nervously as she started to stand so she could make her way into the TARDIS. As Jenny wobbled into the TARDIS with the help of Rory, the Doctor turned to Vastra, "You can't come with us."

"What? No, I am coming!" the Doctor looked at Vastra an apologetic look washing over his face for a moment, "I can take you into the TARDIS but you can't leave. The time period we are taking you to is before Silurian's can walk the earth. It would be to risky to bring you into the hospital there are thousands of people and machines that would easily let everyone know you aren't human."

**-xxx-**

"Explain it to me again?" Jenny sat in the TARDIS, Rory next to her explaining what was happening exactly. "You have a very bad, very far along, infection in your leg. I have to take you to the hospital to give you future medicine once I figure out what infection you have it should be relatively easy to treat, you need this stuff if you like keeping your leg. I'm going to sneak you in because there will be no current records of you in the future and it will be easier to keep you hidden than it would be to make up a fake identity for you. I have a few people who I can trust to keep people away from your room."

"If people aren't going to be entering her room I should be able to leave the TARDIS!" Vastra interjected as she walked around the TARDIS console and farther within the TARDIS. "We can try and keep people out but people might still come in, Vastra I'm not going to change my mind, you can't leave the TARDIS." As the Doctor landed Rory picked up Jenny and carried her out into the hospital while Vastra was talking to the Doctor.

Seeing Rory carry Jenny from the TARDIS Vastra had to summon all of her self control not to follow her. "You didn't even let me say good bye." She sounded angry but the Doctor could tell she was more than that; she was sad.

**-xxx-**

The next morning Jenny was still in the hospital and Vastra was still in the TARDIS, The Doctor agreed they could stay until they figured out how long Jenny would have to stay in the hospital. Though he was quickly regretting this decision because Vastra had grown restless and was becoming quite bothersome. "How can we have been here for so long and not know anything! Isn't the medicine supposed to be faster! Where's Rory?" lucky for the Doctor, Rory soon returned and Vastra quickly shifted her focus to him. "I'm afraid she is going to have to stay here for a few weeks, I have her on a few medicines to help with the infection. Once that's cleared up I want her to stay until her leg is fully healed."

"Weeks! Weeks! Weeks?" Vastra was so surprised by Rory she hadn't noticed when The Doctor took off. They had left Jenny behind to bring Vastra home; she couldn't stay in the TARDIS any longer, it wouldn't do her, or the Doctor, any good.

A/N

I made a oneshot that has to do with the six weeks when Jenny has the covering thing on her leg, I didnt know if I should have called it a cast or not so I ignored the word 'cast' altogether. the oneshot is called "Six weeks" and it should be up now if you are intersted in reading it.

And a thanks to all my followers or not follower people who have taken the time to read this, when I started posting I honeslty thought that I would get no followers, a bunch of negative review and that y'all would hate it.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N

So I said big stuff was happening soon, next chapter, I promise!

Baby Pheobie, aww thank you (: glad you like it

Everyone else, I hope you enjoy

To the guest(s) who posted the rather rude anon reviews, I took the doctor who fandomly rude ones down but left the one about my story, you can have your opinion and I'm glad you voiced it though I doubt you will see this as they were anon reviews so I could not pm you. I am just a little confused if you don't like Doctor who why read my story to begin with?

Chapter Eight

Jenny was finally healed and ready to leave the hospital. It had been exactly 19 days since she had last seen Vastra. _Entirely too long._ She changed out of her hospital gown and into some of her new friend, Rory's wife, Amy's clothes so she could blend in. If there was one thing that Jenny had learned while in the hospital, other than people in the future had an odd fashion sense, it was that she indeed was falling for Vastra. _I have got to tell her that I'm falling for her._ Just the thought of it made Jenny's heart race. Everything would be different after that, for the better or worse nothing between them would be the same once she told her.

Rory and Jenny left the hospital and headed down the street and around a few corners to the TARDIS. Rory and Jenny quickly said goodbye to each other before Rory left and the Doctor took Jenny home.

**-xxx-**

Vastra was lying in bed like she had done for the past 19 days. _I haven't seen Jenny in 19 days. _Rolling over in bed she decided it was time to get up. _And the Doctor hasn't told me anything. _She started to get changed but didn't know why. _What's the point, it's not like anybodies around to see me. _She got dressed anyway knowing that when Jenny did return she wanted to look presentable. It was a good thing she decided to because as she was making herself a cup of tea she heard the TARDIS landing in her living room. Nearly dropping her cup she rushed into the living room. "I'm telling you the TARDIS picked it up, there's something not right, there's time energy surrounding this place!" The Doctor was scanning the room with his sonic screwdriver. Just as the Doctor finished sonicing the living room Jenny stepped from the TARDIS and Vastra had to focus on not letting her jaw hit the floor.

Running to Jenny and pulling her into a hug Vastra surprised herself, and Jenny, for she was not one of the most affectionate of Silurian's, which weren't the most affectionate of species to begin with. Jenny happily returned the hug but she soon found it hard to breathe as Vastra was hugging Jenny so tightly she was crushing her. "M'am I'm happy to see you too, but you're crushing me. I can't breath." Letting go of Jenny Vastra took a step back with a huge smile on her face, another rarity for the non-affectionate Vastra. Jenny also had a huge smile on her face, happy to finally be home again.

As if just actually seeing Jenny Vastra noticed her odd clothing. _What is she wearing? Must be some clothes from the future, if that can be called clothing. _Jenny was dressed in a dark wash jean miniskirt, a light blue tightly fitting t-shirt, and black sort of Jacket that stopped just below her chest. _Actually she doesn't look too bad. _Her eyes wandered to Jenny's leg, where she saw a long scar, _if it wasn't for that scar you would have never known that anything even remotely bad had just happened to her._

"Well I should be going, the festival of the streckia blossom is taking place on the fourth moon of Astroff and I can't miss that." The doctor left Jenny and Vastra certain he wouldn't need to return any time soon. "M'am, there are so many books in the future and these devices you can read them on, e-readers I think, and it can hold thousands of books on it. I think it's like the TARDIS, bigger on the inside an all. Oh and the tea was downright awful!"

They moved to the kitchen where they sat and drank tea. "Oh, this is so much better than their tea!" _I'm rambling, I can wait to tell her right? Yeah ill wait, now that I'm back ill have plenty of time to tell her, what's a few more days? _"I met Rory's wife, Amy, these are her clothes." She gestured to what she was wearing. Finally speaking again Vastra didn't know where to start. "That's a nasty scar"

"Yeah, Rory told me that it most likely won't fade." They put away their cups and moved to the living room where Jenny went to make a fire before Vastra stopped her and made it herself showing one of the many things she had learned to do while Jenny was in the hospital. Looking around the room Jenny realized that it appeared nothing had changed. The house was oddly clean, _Vastra doesn't clean, there should be dust on the bookshelves and window sills._ "M'am, did you hire a new maid why I was away?"

"No, that's would be a silly idea to hire someone for three weeks just to fire them when you returned, besides I would have to show them my face which would send them running away" Perplexed Jenny pushed further. "How did you keep everything so clean?" _it didn't send me running _She added in her head.

"I cleaned." Jenny suppressed a laugh. "You don't clean, M'am, no disrespect but all the time I've worked for you I have never seen you clean."

"Well I needed to and I certainly wasn't going to let the place be a complete mess when you returned." They went on talking about relatively nothing for hours as the fire eventually grew dim and a light snow began to fall outside. Rushing to the window Jenny was very excited about the cold fluttering flakes. "Look, it's snowing!" Vastra however couldn't be less pleased. "I know it's absolutely terrible!"

They continued, again, to talk until Jenny could barely stay awake. Retiring for the night they both went to their rooms, Jenny quickly fell asleep but not before she contemplated when to tell Vastra about her feelings. _I can't tell her tomorrow, I should wait until everything is back to normal._ Vastra had not been able to fall asleep since she had spent most of the day in bed. She eventually dosed off in an unrestfull sleep as the sun was just beginning to make its way out and the first few rays began shining down.

A/N

Sorry I know this chapter was short but it was mostly fluff I only needed this chapter because I had skipped so much time already and there was one little detail that could act as a hint to the next chapter I had really wanted to put in, and of course Jenny needed to come home! Figured at least something good should come before I make something happen


	9. Chapter 9

A/N

I told you stuff was going to happen and here it is! Hope y'all enjoy :)

Chapter Nine

The Doctor was running around the TARDIS console flying as fast as he could manage so he could get back to Vastra and Jenny. He ran around pulling levers and turning switches. He was alone this time; he didn't have time to pick anyone up or the need to. Landing the TARDIS he quickly ran out "I figured it out! Oh, I should have never left! The time energy it's the Weeping angels, there here!" Running through the house he couldn't find them anywhere. He ran around in a frenzied panic ignoring the fact that it was very late in the evening and the two were probably sound asleep up in their beds.

He leapt up the stairs and barged into Jenny's room, she wasn't there. Then he ran down the hall to Vastra's room, nobody. Pointing his sonic screwdriver in every which direction he went around the house in a dizzying frantic rampage. Little did he know, Jenny and Vastra were perfectly fine, alive and well.

As he ran through their house they were walking down the street. They had successfully caught a pair of robbers who would watch people for weeks before using their knowledge of them to rob them of all of their possessions. They couldn't be caught because they would rob people after learning when no one would be able to stop them. On their way home Jenny and Vastra stopped to buy Jenny some food and now they were almost at their door.

When they opened their door and they saw the doctor shoot down the stairs and head towards the kitchen, moving so fast he didn't even see them standing there wide eyed in bewilderment. He soon realized they were there and ran back into the room and threw his arms around the two of them. "You're okay!"

He quickly pulled away and straightened his bowtie trying to hide his embarrassment. "Yes, well, okay! The Weeping Angels are here, don't blink, statues that come to life when you aren't looking! Blink and they get you."

"Doctor there are hundreds of Angel statues, they're everywhere. We've turned our backs on them and blinked in front of them, nothing." Jenny took the bags she had to the kitchen. "I'm going to make some tea." The Doctor was extremely frustrated that they weren't taking him seriously. "Vastra this could be that thing or this could be what leads up to it." Vastra laughed "statues are going to cause it? Ha. I think I can handle stone."

"They send people back in time, if they don't just snap your neck. If they send you back in time that's gives perfect reason for" he glanced to make sure Jenny was still in the other room not wanting her to overhear whispered. "You know what to happen." He paused, "Time around them gets wonky, it can be rewritten and everything just goes nutty."

"Doctor if I go into the past what you're talking about wouldn't happen."

"Vastra, you yourself said that those few memories were fuzzy and getting worse. Maybe nothing happens but maybe I something happens that I can't fix, or maybe I fix everything! We can't know, I can't know! If you go to the past it makes perfect sense for those memories how up in you past, do you see the past, your past, maybe her going to the past! And since it's the Angels it makes loads of sense why everything you remember about this is fuzzy. We can erase your fading memories this way too!"

"Okay, time can be rewritten, if this does happen you cannot tell Jenny, she has to think I'm dead or she will come after me and those fading memories won't be fading they'll be real. If you make her think I'm dead I'll forget them and she won't go into the past."

"that means we have to leave you there, you'll never see anyone you know again. Vastra just come in the TARDIS with me I can stop all of this!"

"Like I said, don't tell Jenny. If she tries to save me she could die and I'm not going to be responsible for that." Before the Doctor could further try and convince her they heard Jenny shout from the kitchen, "Doctor, I believe you they're real, mind helping me get rid of one!" The Doctor looked at Vastra "Stay here." Then he ran into the kitchen. "Okay don't blink whatever you do. I have to go back into the TARDIS for a moment but don't blink! I'll get Vastra to help. When he turned around there was a weeping angel inches away from him. "Okay Jenny without taking your eyes from the Angel I want you to take a few steps backwards, toward my voice." She stepped back towards him until they were back to back. "Good now when I say go you need to duck as fast as you can. The two angels will be looking at each other and will be trapped, quantum locked until they die." He was following through on Vastra's wishes; Jenny had to believe that Vastra was dead.

I'm not so sure I understand that all, but I believe you." She grabbed his hand and ignored the burning sensation in her eyes. _I can hold out a few more seconds, god I hope he's correct. _"One, two, three, go." They both dropped to the floor and shut their eyes. When they opened them the angels were incredibly close but they hadn't gotten either of them. "Well I'm glad that worked!" the doctor exclaimed as he hopped uo and straightened his bowtie."

"You mean you didn't know if it would work!" Jenny shouted, immensely irritated. Just realizing were the other angel had come from Jenny ran into the living room to find it empty. "Where's Vastra? How did this angel get in through here?" she shouted as she ran around the lower section of their house. The Doctor stood in front of her and grasped her by the shoulders. "Jenny, I'm afraid Vastra is dead."

"No, that cant be possible! Where's her body, if she is dead let me see her!" Jenny was fighting to hold back tears and rapidly blinked her eye and bit her lip to stop it from trembling. "The angels wouldn't have left her body, there's nothing to show you, I'm sorry." The Doctor seemed very relaxed, almost a little bit too much, as if he knew she wasn't dead, as if he knew there was a way to save Vastra.

"Jenny she is dead, I can assure you of that." Jenny couldn't take it, she was finally better and now Vastra was dead. She gave up on trying hiding her tears and just let them stream freely down her face. "She, she, she can't be dead. I was finally going to. . . . I wanted to tell her. . . ." she said between sobs "I was going to tell her I love her." The doctor pulled Jenny into a hug. "Doctor, you have to save her, there's always a way. You can't just go away and leave me to get on with my life like nothing happened. Everything's different now, what am I supposed to do?" her stream of tears was slowing and she was able to make more coherent sentences.

"Jenny does it look like I'm leaving" The doctor just stood there unsure of what to say as Jenny pulled herself together. "Wait Doctor, she cant be dead, she said Rory tried to congratulate us on something in the future, she has to be alive for that to happen!" she was getting excited, though it quickly vanished once the Doctor spoke again. "Jenny I'm afraid it's not that simple, time is being rewritten, the angels are messing it all up, that future doesn't exist anymore. The doctor stayed until that night when Jenny tried to kick him out. "Doctor I'm not saying I'm okay but I think you should go. You have a life of your own to get back too, I'll survive."

"I should really stay, I have to take care of the Angels, the two in your kitchen are contained but there are bound to be more still roaming around." Jenny finally agreed to let him stay and everything seemed to be going okay until the morning. The Doctor was looking For Jenny and couldn't find her, the two angels in the kitchen hadn't moved so she should still be in the house. He searched almost the entire house and was in the upstairs hallway when he realized where she might be.

He walked down the hallway to Vastra's room and slowly opened the door. Stepping softly he walked over to Jenny. With her knees to her chest and her head on her knees Jenny was sitting on the floor next to Vastra's bed slowly rocking back and forth. "Jenny, you shouldn't be in here." Speaking softly he bent down and picked her up before whisking her away to her room where he placed her in her bed. She hadn't spoken once, not to object, not to acknowledge him, nothing.

_If I'm going to find her I'll have to do it soon. _The Doctor didn't want to leave Jenny yet, _it's not safe to leave her alone, who knows what might happen. _ Once Jenny had been in bed for hours and the Doctor was certain she wouldn't notice his departure, he left her. _I'll come back soon enough; she won't know I've left. _

She noticed but she didn't do anything, at least not right away. It only took her a few hours to notice that when the Doctor returned seemingly a few minutes later he was always wearing different clothes and his hair was slowly beginning to grow. _He's actually leaving me for who knows how long, why? _

Surprising the Doctor Jenny sat up and turned to directly face him the next time he checked on her. "How long?" she gave him a glare that let him know she was well aware of his recent travels. "A few weeks." He looked at her sheepishly as he spoke and tried to avoid eye contact. "I've told you, you don't have to be here, if you want to be here so much why are you leaving for weeks at a time only to return for what was a day for me?"

"I wanted to make sure you're doing alright."

"Doctor what you aren't telling me?" he contemplated telling her the truth, it would be simpler and less time consuming then keeping up his charade, and he decided he might as well, she'd bug it out of him eventually. "I'm not sure I should be telling you this, Vastra made me promise not to tell you but okay, here goes. She might not be dead." Jenny looked like she was about to faint. "What do you mean she might not be dead? You said she was dead, you made me believe I would never see her again!"

A/N

hope you guys enjoyed! By the way my laptop broke, I am getting it fixed but this might be my last update for the week unless I can get it back sooner


	10. Chapter 10

A/N

Hey i'm back! my computer is all better, finally.

dessie77 aww thanks! glad you like it. thankyou to all my follower/not follower people!

enjoy :)

Chapter Ten

"The angels don't always kill people; they send them back in time." Before he could continue Jenny very angrily cut him off. "Wait! She got sent to the past and you, you! The one person with the technology to bring her back haven't saved her! Why not?"

"It's not that simple, I can't know where she was sent or what time she was sent. She could have ended up in Antarctica and already have frozen to death or in a volcano where she burned. I have been searching for her, that's why I have been leaving but she made me promise not to tell you and I was defiantly not allowed to let you try and find her, I'm sorry but my chances of finding her are slim. That's why I told you she was dead; I didn't want you to get your hopes up for nothing."

"So she is still out there, probably alone and freezing to death, and we can't help her." Jenny bit her lower lip "Thinking about that is worse than when I thought she was dead, I guess I understand why you didn't tell me, but if anything, and I mean anything, ever happens you have to tell me, no matter who you promised!" the Doctor was truly surprised, he had expected her to be angry, very angry. "You're not mad?"

"Oh, I'm mad, I'm infuriated, I can't believe you lied to me!" the Doctor fought back a smile he was remembering what river always said _rule one, the Doctor lies._

After Jenny seemed to have calmed down the doctor left Jenny to search for More Angel statues. Jenny told him that she might go out to get some food later. The Doctor looked in the kitchen, the angels were growing weaker but they were still very much alive. He walked out and decided to skip going into the TARDIS for now he would begin looking for more weeping angels. Despite his efforts he could not locate one more weeping angel. "Weird, I thought they would be everywhere." _What are the chances of that? _He thought _hmm, well that multiplied by that, divide that, multiply answer by that and add those together. _He was moving his finger as if he was writing in the air. "One to 526,325, interesting." He mumbled to himself as he continued to walk down the street.

After searching for a few more hours the Doctor decided to check on Jenny only to find she was gone _getting food, that's good she's up and about. _Writing quickly he left a note letting her know he would return tomorrow he took off to do some searching for Vastra.

**-xxx-**

_He's gone, and the TARDIS is still here, finally. _She felt bad for lying to him but she had to, _and after all he lied to me_. She snuck over to the TARDIS and was able to walk right in since she knew where Vastra kept her TARDIS key which she now wore around her neck. She walked in and over to the stairs where she walked down and hid. _I hope he doesn't come down here or look down. _In that moment she really hated the glass floor. She decided to stay on the steps, it was the most concealed part, away from the door and out of view from part of the TARDIS thanks to the TARDIS console blocking anyone's view.

She felt she had been waiting for hours and hours before the Doctor finally returned. Desperately hoping her stomach didn't growl she tried to ignore the hunger that was piercing her stomach. As the TARDIS took off Jenny had to grip tightly to the stairs to avoid tumbling down them and then most definitely being found by the Doctor. She was doing a good job of hiding because the Doctor didn't notice her.

For the first time since Vastra died Jenny found herself smiling as the Doctor flew the TARDIS, even when he thought no one could see him he still ran around like a maniac with all of his dramatic movements. After he landed the TARDIS he quickly left and Jenny waited a few minutes before she began to follow him.

From what she could tell the Doctor saw a friend and was greatly surprised. "Well, we meet again! Though I'm much older now, you are too." _Who is he talking too?_ Jenny couldn't see the person he was with because she was hiding behind a street corner just barely poking her head around enough to see the Doctor and make out what he was saying. Hearing the voice of the person he was talking to she burst around the corner ran the short distance to where they were standing before throwing herself at the Doctors friend. "You're alive! No Antarctic volcanoes!"

Before she could continue she was up against a wall with Vastra's sword pressed to her neck. "Vastra!" the Doctor shouted, 'Don't kill her!" he pulled Vastra away from Jenny who was very very confused. "She attacked me!' Vastra snarled in Jenny's direction. "No, she was hugging you!" he exclaimed before looking to Jenny. "And I said volcano or Antarctic not a volcano in the arctic, that can't work, well it can on this one planet I went too but this is earth!"

"Who is this Ape?" Vastra pulled the Doctors focus back. "She knows you in the future, you two are friends." Back to Jenny. 'That's all we can say, can't go messing up her timeline. This is a younger Vastra, sometime before you meet her." Meanwhile Vastra was looking with disgust towards the Doctor, "I'm friends with an ape?"

"Yes and I told you they are humans not apes. If you want to see some real apes hop in the TARDIS and I'll bring you to a zoo!" Jenny was completely confused by everything that was going on. _Why did the Doctor come back to see younger Vastra? I knew Vastra didn't like people but wow she didn't know I was hugging her? Surely even Silurians hug! How can I not tell her anything, I know it's not the her that I know but it's still her, or at least still going to be her eventually, oh this all just so confusing! _"Vastra if you could give me a minute alone with Jenny I need to tell her some brief, ummm," He was at a loss for words, "ground rules." Giving the Doctor a weird look she reluctantly walked a little ways down the street while re-sheathing her sword. "I can't believe you followed me! You shouldn't have done that, Jenny it's not safe!"

"Did you think I was just going to sit around waiting and hoping for you to bring back Vastra? I wanted to help find her; I need to help you find her." The Doctor truly felt sorry for Jenny and would like nothing more than to fix everything, _why does it all have to be so complicated._ "Jenny, this is why Vastra made me promise not to tell you, she didn't want you put in danger, she didn't even want me to search for her, I guess she knew if I was looking you would get pulled in somehow." Jenny was beginning to understand but there was still one huge question rattling around in her head. _Why go to a young Vastra? _

"Doctor, if you're looking for the present version of Vastra why come see her at this point in time?"

"I didn't do it on purpose, the TARDIS brought me here, I was headed for somewhere else and ended up here, don't know why exactly. That just happens sometimes ill try to go to one place and I end up in another" _I may not always take you were you wanted to go but I always took you were you needed to go._ With both of them now on the same page the Doctor let Vastra come back, she seemed to be a little less angry. "So I know you in the future, and we are friends?"

"Yes, I am your m…." The Doctor was glaring at her. "Never mind, yes we know each other". The Doctor didn't want to stay here, Jenny could easily slip up, or he could slip up, and at the same time he didn't want to make Vastra suspicious by leaving abruptly. The situation could easily turn disastrous but Jenny was smart he had to trust her, _she could handle this as long as she remembers not to say anything of actual importance._

A few hours later the Doctor really wants to get going, oh how they are disrupting Vastra's timeline, but Jenny is smiling and seemingly happy and even though he knows it's with the right person from the wrong time he doesn't want to take her away. As much as he just wants to grab Jenny and pull her into the TARDIS he can't bring himself too, Jenny is smiling for the first time since Vastra's disappearance and even if this can't help her in the long run shouldn't Jenny have a few happy moments before he returns her to a big empty house. _Even if the happiness is coming from seeing the wrong version of someone she'll never see again is this going to hurt her more than it helps her?_

They end up at Vastra's house and the Doctor is surprised at how well this Vastra is taking to Jenny, it's the first human she can stand, the Doctor is proud even if the timing is all wrong. He's also a little confused. _This Vastra should absolutely hate her yet they are talking, like friends! Vastra should be acting condescending and rude towards Jenny! Guess it's just one of those things that has to happen, they will be friends. I hate those, cant mess around with fixed things. No fun if you cant mess around a little bit_. Jenny is doing a great job at not mentioning any little details, hints or clues about Vastra's future as she enjoys a few hours with the Silurian she knows she loves; _whether it's the younger her or not she really does love Vastra._

The Doctor left them to talk while he thought about the name Silurian._ Silurian, hmm, if we are being correct name wise, it should be Homo reptilia, though I mean that also isn't correct Homo is a genus of, to quote Vastra. 'apes' which have notably enlarged brain cases compared to actual apes. The name implies that they are closely related to modern humans, Neanderthals and some of their recent ancestors. In fact, it implies that they're more closely related to them than they are to lizards and snakes. This clearly isn't true. The Silurians may be highly intelligent and walk upright, but they're clearly reptiles, not mammals. So I guess we should be saying Eocenes, but that is also wrong, or Psionosauropodomorpha. Whatever we say it should most certainly not be Homo Reptilia!_

Eventually Jenny fell asleep, a happy smile playing on her lips. Vastra left her there and went upstairs so she could go to sleep herself. The Doctor returned to the TARDIS, He didn't feel like sleeping anywhere else. He hadn't slept in days, no big deal for timelords but he was still beginning to feel tired anyway.

In the morning when he returned he found Jenny in the kitchen making tea. There were two cups on a tray and Jenny was filling them. "Doctor, you're back! I was just starting to think you had left me here, would you like a cup of tea?"

"Oh, couldn't leave you here then you would meet, well you! And Jenny you remember you aren't her maid, you don't have to make her tea." He paused, 'Wait, she doesn't like tea yet, how did you make it? She shouldn't have had the ingredients!" she added a few sugar cubes to each cup, more in one than the other. "When I woke up this morning we went to the market so we could get me something to eat, not a big fan of raw meat. I pointed out a teapot that looks like the one she has and she said she didn't like tea, that's when I remembered she doesn't like tea yet. The thing is she did have one when I started to work for her and it looked like that one. I realized that she must eventually buy it so I tried to distract her from it but she decided she would get it, so I could have tea." She paused "Now I know why she had a teapot and liked tea but didn't make tea, I guess I don't show her how to make it before we leave so she can't have it until I come back, oops!" She walked away with the tea and headed up the stairs.

_Oh no _the doctor thought _Tea with Jenny, the memories are coming true! Now we have to stay here for at least the next few days. _Jenny walked into Vastra's room "The Doctor's back and I finished making the tea, I brought you a cup, trust me you'll like it."

"I hope you're right. Someone gave me a cup once and it was the worst thing I've ever had." Jenny handed her a cup, "Don't worry; I know the way you like it, strongly brewed with extra sugar, no milk."

**-xxx-**

"I'm friends with a human and I like tea, wow! Have I become any more human like in the future?" She took another sip of her tea. "I can't tell you anything about your future! The Doctor already told you that.'

"I assume I'm friends with a bunch of humans if we are friends?"

"Can't tell you." She smiled as she took another sip from her cup. Jenny was correct about Vastra's tea, of course she was she had to make it all the time. Vastra is going to have to teach Jenny though because when they meet Jenny won't know how she likes it. "The Doctor said I can only tell you one thing, when you meet me and I'm younger I won't remember this because for me it won't have happened yet. It will be your turn not to say anything." Once they finished their tea they went downstairs to make a fire. "Hello Doctor."

"Morning"

"You know I have a guest room you're welcome to use it."

"I figured Jenny might want it, didn't want to take it from her." Jenny put the tray and cups into the kitchen. "Doctor I fell asleep in the chair last night, you saw that."

**-xxx-**

It is the night before he told Jenny they were leaving and she and Vastra are sitting in the living room once again. Feeling that in some weird way that he is intruding by watching them the Doctor quietly slips away to the Kitchen where he sits Contemplating going back to the TARDIS or actually using the spare bedroom that Vastra offered. He tapped his finger, fiddled with his bowtie, and thought about where to look for Vastra next and eventually he was just plain out bored. _Is this how time feels when in the right order? Slow, dragging on forever, and chronologically correct?_

He can still hear them chatting away but at least he can't make out every word they are saying. He is looking at the spot where the Angels will be and starts thinking about how Vastra was taken in the very room she and Jenny are in. There's so much sadness to eventually fill this house but at least for now in this moment and those to come the house can be filled with Happiness.

Maybe if Vastra hadn't been taken, maybe if Jenny hadn't been injured previously, maybe then this house could have been filled with their love not Jenny's sadness. _Wouldn't that have been neat, the first bi-species human/Psionosauropodomorpha relationship to exist!_

He is so lost in his thoughts he doesn't realize that the chatter and laughter from the other room has ceased. He walks in to check on them, his mind instantly racing to everything he could have missed while he had zoned out. To his relief Vastra was asleep. He sees Jenny staring at Vastra, never taking her eyes away, and never blinking. He wants to go in and say something to her but doesn't know what. He watches as a few silent tears roll down her cheek and that makes him really want to comfort her but he knows that the only thing that will comfort her is Vastra, the one that got taken from the angels not the one sleeping in front of her. He stands watching Jenny, who doesn't notice him, until she eventually drifts off to sleep her tear streaked face reflecting the light from the fire and her pale skins seemingly glowing in the darkness.

In the morning the Doctor was trying to move things along faster than normal, he could finally bring Jenny home; he still wasn't sure if this was helping her or hurting her. She seemed really happy except for last night and he didn't know what to do about it. Jenny and Vastra were sitting in the living room drinking tea, like they had every other morning. "I was thinking about it and for you guys to come here, something bad must have happened to me, why wasn't I with you when you came here? Why did you even come her in the first place, and why did you hug me as if you thought you were never going to see me again?" Jenny was so stunned she couldn't answer, partly because she didn't know how to and partly because Vastra was spot on she had hugged her because she thought she was never going to see her again and something bad had happened to her. "Vastra, we can't tell you anything, you know that!" the Doctor said with a smile as he walked to the back of Jenny's chair and planted his hands on the back of it. "And Jenny we really should be going soon."

After they finished their tea, Vastra and the Doctor then Vastra and Jenny said their goodbyes before the Doctor rushed Jenny into the TARDIS finally happy to leave. He was hitting some buttons while he looked over at Jenny. "Jenny, you know that for her that wasn't really goodbye. In the next year or so you two are going to meet."

"Of course I know, how could I not, Doctor she tried to kill me when she met me!"

A/N

THis chapter got really long! next chapter is going to be really short, i might try and post it later, i got alot of writing done while my computer was broken i just had to type it all.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N

I'm so sorry it took me so long to post again, im even more sorry that this is so short. I forgot to warn you im in stage crew and we had tech week which mean i have no life, every free waking moment i am at school for school or the play and when i get home i was too busy doing hw. once the shows are done i hope to get back faster.

Chapter Eleven

For the Doctor it had been months and months since seeing the younger Vastra but for Jenny it had been only a week since the Angels had taken Vastra. The Doctor had stopped by everyday and delivered the same news, he still hadn't found Vastra. He had to make sure he saw Jenny on the outside of the TARDIS before he took off, didn't want a repeat of last time. Today the Doctor was dreading his visit to Jenny, even more so than usual. After he landed the TARDIS but before he went out to face Jenny he stood in the TARDIS contemplating one more time what he should say and unconsciously straightened his bowtie with anxiety and fear wracking through his brain. He finally walked out of the TARDIS and saw Jenny waiting eagerly, as she had done every day since seeing the younger Vastra, hoping that this was the day that Vastra was returned safely. Once again she was let down and fighting the disappointment room taking over her face when she didn't see Vastra come walking behind the Doctor.

"Jenny, I've been searching for over nine months, I don't think we are going to find her, she's gone. I'm sorry" The doctor was able to come to terms with the fact she is gone forever because for him it had been over six months but for Jenny just less than a week ago she had been able to see Vastra, she made her breakfast in the mornings and turned down her bed in the evenings. Believing that the Doctor would find Vastra she hadn't given up hope and couldn't accept the Doctors choice to stop looking. "No, she is still out there, somewhere! You can't just give up, you need to keep searching, there's no way have already searched the whole planet and in all of the past, it's not possible in nine months!"

"I'm sorry Jenny with no clues or information of where she ended up there's no way of knowing where she could be or when she could be, I shouldn't have even began looking in the first place, I knew I wasn't going to find her." Jenny was expressing her disappointment as anger. "If you knew then why did you even try, why give me hope just to tear it away?" The Doctor was finding it hard to keep his patience. "Jenny I didn't even tell you I was searching, I kept it a secret remember? You gave yourself the hope, not me. And I was searching because I couldn't watch you lay in bed and stare off at nothing anymore!"

Jenny decided what she was going to do _I'm going to look for her, I will find her. _She began to walk towards the kitchen. "Doctor I'm sorry but I can't give up on Vastra, she is alive, probably alone, and I need to find her, I will find her." Realizing what she was going to do the Doctor ran after her but he was too late. "If you ever happen to find her, let her know what I did, tell her I loved her, I think she should know even if I never get to see her again." He made it into the Kitchen to see Jenny leaping in between the two angels. He could see one of them but the second was blocked and when Jenny blinked she disappeared; the angels had claimed their next victim.

The angels have regained their strength they are now just as strong as when they took Vastra. The Doctor doesn't know what to do, he failed at finding Vastra he doesn't think he should look for Jenny, he knows he won't find her, but he can't bring himself to walk away. So he goes off in hopes that maybe just maybe he can find one of them. As he walks back to the TARDIS he hopes that Jenny finds Vastra even if he can't find them. There's no way to find out but he hopes that since the same angels took Jenny that had taken Vastra maybe just maybe they will get sent to the same time or place.

A/N

unknownstuntsman you rock! your pm made me smile like an idiot, by far nicest one of my readers so far :)


	12. Chapter 12

A/N

i hope everyone enjoys the episode that comes out this saturday and that you are able to watch it, i for one will be camping in the woods, no tv and no wifi, if i can i will update before i leave but i might not be able too. depends on how severe the writers block hits me! happy reading :)

**dessie77** here i give you more!

**unkownstuntman **aww, so nice! lets just say if i was the kind who cried easily it would be raining on my face right about now! by the way all my friends said i didnt have to correct the grammer but i try to anyway and i told them someone would care so thanks!

Chapter Twelve

When the Angels had zapped Jenny back in time she had felt like she had never before. She felt like she was being crushed but stretched and expanding at the same time, like she was frozen numb but on fire and melting, like she could see anything but she was blind to everything. Her head was pounding from everything she was feeling and she felt as if she was going to disintegrate into the air as a swirling smoke folded around her gripping her and tossing her around like a ragdoll. The great rush of sensations ended when her head smashed onto the muddy road as she made her harsh landing, if it can be called a landing, it was more of being flung to the ground like a discarded sweater. As her head made contact with the trash littered, muddy, and cold road she was instantly knocked unconscious.

With the times as they were people simply walked right by her, assuming she too had fallen down in the street, dead. Most people rushed hurriedly by, anxious to get as far away from the streets littered with the dead as fast as they could. Nobody bothered to move the bodies anymore, the carts would roll by later that night anyway, their bells ringing and shouting "Bring out your dead." There was no point in moving them if only to bring them back out, may as well leave them then run the risk of getting infected yourself.

The carts did come and nobody bothered to check Jenny for a pulse, or for any marks of sickness. They just picked her up and threw her onto the cart before moving on to the next Body. It didn't matter that she wasn't covered in buboes, the off-putting and obvious sign of the plague, bubonic plague to be exact; it was probably thought by everyone that she had had one of the other two forms, pneumonic plague or septicaemic plague, but they didn't check for the darker extremities either By the time they finished clearing the dead off that street they had to go to the giant pit that had been dug out to serve as a mass grave. Paying no care for after all they were dead they just dumped the contents of the cart over the edge and watched as the bodies tumbled down onto the already large and still growing pile of dead bodies.

Jenny was beginning to wake up, _Where am I? what's covering me? And what is that god awful stench?_ She began to move and soon realized she was surrounded by dead, rotting bodies. Trying not to scream she continued to make her way from the dead. Stepping around faces she found it hard not to vomit as she saw the bodies covered in lumps and bumps, many of them children. _Where am I, okay somewhere in the past dead people covered in bumps. _All hopes of remaining quiet disappeared when she tripped over the arm of a dead man and landed face to face with a dead little girls decaying skull. She screamed a blood curdling scream but quickly became quiet as she saw maggot beginning to crawl from an eye socket of the skull. She hopped up and ran away from the bodies, making it to the edge of the pit where she saw a gradual slope she could walk up, with minor effort.

As she began to walk up she began to feel terrible, _They must have dropped me in there from some height._ She shuddered _Oh god, I'm probably only alive because I landed on those people._ Trying to push the image from her head she reached the top of the hole and began to move towards a street. _First things first, I need to find a place to stay and a source of food. _She spent he rest of the day wandering down the street trying to get a sense of things and figure out what time period the angels had dropped her in. She began to head towards the "Richer section of town, hoping that one of them would be in need of a maid. If she knew one thing it was no matter the time period, rich people hate doing work that others can do for them. As she went from house to house, door to door, she was again and again turned away. It was beginning to get dark, too dark to be knocking on peoples doors. She had no choice but to give up for the night.

She was no stranger to the bed that is the streets. She found an alley in the poorer part of the town that seemed relatively quiet and far enough away that she wouldn't be disturbed, hopefully. She settled down, leaning her back against the wooden walls and bringing her knees to her chest. There was no way she was going to lay down on top of the filth that littered the streets. With the darkness came the cold. She tried to ignore the gentle but cold breeze that began to blow around her. The icy clutches of the air grasping at her, seeming to go right through her clothes and reached her skin, icy fingers grabbing hold of her that refused to let go, even after the wind died down.

Giving up on sleeping she looked up and stared at the stars. _Where am I? Where's Vastra? I wonder if we got sent to the same place. I'll find her, I have to. _As the sun later started to rise she set off again.

**-xxx-**

It was cold and damp outside as Vastra wandered down the street one cold evening. _1664, I guess the plague will be coming around in the next year._ She had begun to make a life for herself, nothing like her old life but none the less a life. When she first arrived she had to sell her sword, she told the merchants it had come from a faraway country they had never heard of. She hadn't wanted to but she desperately needed a place to live. The money from the sword got her a very nice house, one that the wealthy would live in, and a small amount of food to start out with. When she ran out she hunted for any food she needed. It wasn't an ideal life but it was still a life. She was successful at rarely to never having to make contact with humans.

Most nights when she was done hunting she would sit up and think about her old life with Jenny and the Doctor.

**-xxx-**

Jenny didn't return to the grand houses on the street from before, those were the houses for the rich. They were made with stone instead of wood and glass windows replaced the leather flaps that could be tired down or rolled up. Nobody had given her the time of day and though there were a few houses left she knew none of them would be any different. There had been only one person who showed her any interest but she quickly left. Attention from that young man was definitely not the kind of attention she was looking for.

She decided to go around the rest of the town. _The plague! It's the plague! This town is infected with the plague! _She began to make her wag to the edge of the town and followed a narrow street that eventually led to another village. After a while it turned into an unpaved pathway and she had to be careful not to trip. _Oh my god! The pit they I was in was full of people infected with the plague! What if I get the plague? _She began to worry, how could she find Vastra if she dies of the plague? _No wait, unless I get sick in the next day I didn't get the plague. _She convinced herself she was okay and tried to figure out the time she was in, _the rich had stone the poor had wood, the plague, I think it's probably early 1660's if it's the height of the plague its 1665 or 1666._

Lost in thought she hadn't realized the path had become paved again and she was now entering another city. She was brought to her senses and abruptly stopped when a pile of trash landed an inch from where she was about to step. She looked up and quickly jumped backwards, a bucket full of presumably human waste was about to be dumped from a second story window on to her head. She hadn't moved far enough and some of it splattered off of the ground and got on her shoes. She looked up angrily "Oi, watch it!" she shouted before swiftly walking away before another bucket could be dumped on her.

**-xxx-**

Since Vastra rarely left her house many people viewed her as an outsider, like she didn't really fit in. She never needed anything from the shops, she never talked to people, and except for the time she first arrived and sold her sword she never dealt with merchants. The only time she left was when she hunted for food, other than that she stayed locked away from the world in her giant house.

Just like before the rumors spread, yet nobody approached the matter because they had to be just rumors. No way someone could be a beast with what people said were horn like protrusions coming from the back of the head, and there was no way someone could be green, right?

A/N

Well I'm trying to be factually correct in this and future chapters except for the geography. I have been doing lots of research about the time period and the plague which is another part of why I took a long time to update recently. I couldn't find a map from 1665 so I made my own in my mind.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N

sorry i took so long but i'm back! thanks for the reveiws you're all so nice :)

Chapter Thirteen

Vastra was always careful when she left her house but occasionally her hood would slip and she would run the risk of being seen by someone. It would only take one person to ruin everything. With the plague running rampant through all of England people were looking for an escape, something to distract them from the death that surrounded them, a green lizard lady would be just the distraction.

**-xxx-**

Jenny went from street to street, village after village in search of Vastra. It had only been three days but she hadn't eaten a thing and she suspected she might have a minor concussion, _must have hit my head on something before I woke up._ It was beginning to take a toll on her, she had no food, no money, and nobody was willing to give her a job. She eventually found a street that had an abandoned house that wasn't vacated because of the plague. She didn't want to ransack the house but she had no choice, and after all it was abandoned so she wouldn't be taking stuff that belonged to anyone anymore. If she wanted to live long enough to find Vastra she had to do this. She threw a rock threw a window, she knew it was cliché but it was effective, and then she climbed through. Not being careful enough she accidently cut her hand on a piece of the shattered window and tumbled the rest of the way into the house and onto the floor.

She picked herself and grasped her hand in pain as she jumped around for a while, quietly cursing under her breath. Once she recovered she still clasped her hand but made her way towards the area of the house designated as a kitchen. She looked down at her hand, it was only a small cut across her palm but if Vastra was there she would have insisted on stitching it shut. "Got to be careful next time I climb through a broken window." She mumbled to herself, _wow never thought I would be saying that. _Looking around the Kitchen she was disappointed to find there was barely any food. Once she found a small loaf of bread she stopped searching. _For a house this size there should be more food! _The bread was perfectly untouched except for the fact it seemed to be growing slightly stale it was good to eat. She couldn't complain, it was the first food she would be eating in three days.

She hadn't had an issue with finding water. It was pumped up through a water wheel for public and commercial use. She ate about one third of the bread as slowly as she could will herself to. Looking around the house she searched for something to bandage her hand with. She was in luck, there were curtains by the front windows. She ripped one from the wall and tore it up until she had a piece small enough to us on her hand. After wrapping around her hand a few times she tied and double tied it into a secure knot. Then she slipped the loose ends under so they wouldn't untie themselves. She moved on to search the house for anything of value.

Climbing the stairs she made her way to wat she guessed was the master bedroom. The bed covers were a mess and the furniture had been knocked over and strewn across the room. It was obvious that a fight had occurred. Jenny felt uneasy about rifling through the personal belongings of whoever once owned the house but the need for money outweighed her uneasiness and she was soon looking at everything. She had to carefully step around a broken vase and sidestep a bedside table that had been knocked over, or possibly thrown in defense, to get to the large soft, inviting bed. Despite the condition of the room a bed was a bed and she wasn't about to turn down the opportunity of a warm, dry, relatively clean bed.

Early the next morning Jenny got up feeling more rested than she had felt in the whole time since the angels had gotten her. She went back to the kitchen and decided to finish her search. She found some fresh meat, raw, bloody, and it looked like it was probably about to go bad. Since it wasn't bad yet she went to cook it but she couldn't find anything in the kitchen that could cook food. She found a fireplace in a different room and started a fire so she could cook the meat in there. She chopped the meat into small cubes with a meat cleaver she found in the kitchen and skewered them with a long stick she found outside. When the meat was finally cooked on the inside it was completely charred black on the outside.

She didn't care though, she was just happy to have meat. She only ate two of the cubes, wanting to save the rest because she didn't know when she could find more food, let alone more meat. _Even the rich can barely get meat, I need to save this._ Using some more of the curtain from yesterday she wrapped up her leftover meat and bread before continuing her search of the house for valuable items that she could sell. She couldn't find anything, not one thing. The house seemed pretty empty other than the basic furniture that was only in half of the rooms there wasn't much of anything.

She did however find a small leather bag that she could use to carry her leftover food and the rest of the cloth from the curtains. She left the house and headed off down the street to the market. There were barely any people there, probably in fear of plague, but enough to for the people selling things to make enough that they could buy food for their family. She made conversation with the few people there; she wanted to know what happened to the person or people who had been in the house she had broken into, of course she left that last tidbit out.

"Yeah, the freak, I had almost forgotten about it, it was hauled off by some people who thought they could make business with it three towns over."

"How was it a freak?"

"She was deformed, her skin was green! People were convinced she was possessed by demons but I think it was a sign from god, just like the plague!" Jenny tried not to laugh at the man and had to twist her lips out of the smile that she was involuntarily making. "I got a sword from it a few days after it got here, it was unlike anything I had ever seen, just proves my point about the whole sign from god thing. I paid good enough money for it though I couldn't find anyone to buy it from me so it was a waste." Jenny's hear almost leapt from her chest "So you still have it? Can I see it?" The man oblivious to her obviously being unable to pay brought out the sword anyway. "Oh thank goodness, you can buy this thing, I don't want it anymore."

Jenny wasn't planning on buying it though._ If he thinks that about Vastra and the plague maybe I can trick him into giving me the sword_. She picked it up and looked the man in the eyes. "You have passed; this was a test, thank you for holding onto my sword. You will be rewarded greatly in the afterlife!" Then she turned and lef the man stunned. _Sure is daft if he believed that. _

She ran back to the house that she now knew had been Vastra's and begin to look again for anything that may have been hers, or a sign she had been there she hadn't looked to closely before, she had only been looking for valuables. _I get why there was little food, she wouldn't keep much. Also explains the no valuables, I can't believe she got a house so fast._

Jenny had never checked to see if the house had a cellar. She went around and looked, there was indeed one. Walking down the rickety steps she was in almost complete darkness. There was no light source in the room other than the light that poured in from the top of the stares. The room was almost completely empty except for a table in the far corner and a cloak on the floor. Jenny immediately ran to the cloak and picked it up. Deep purple, and it had a hood, this was Vastra's cloak.

She didn't want to leave right away so she decided to stay the night before leaving to look for Vastra. She would have left sooner if she just had the energy. She slept in the big bed again and she wore Vastra's cloak over her clothes. Since Jenny was so small she was able to wrap herself in the cloak as if it were a small blanket. Pulling it tightly around her before she fell asleep it looked as if she was putting up a barrier between her and the rest of the world.

Late in the morning, much later than she had wanted to, Jenny woke up completely submerged beneath the covers and curled into a tight ball within Vastra's cloak. As she pulled the blankets away she welcomed in the harsh sunlight that poured through the curtain-less window. Managing to drag herself from her bed with thoughts of finding Vastra the only thing motivating her she stretched up towards the ceiling. Grabbing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder she crawled around the broken vase and down the stairs for the last time.

Walking down the street she had to be careful to avoid a lady carrying a red staff, it was the staff the nurses and doctors who came into close contact with the plague carried. She also made sure not to go near any houses that had a red cross painted on their doors, another sign of the plague. the last thing she needed was to fall ill before finding Vastra.

By the end of the day she had made through her last village to halfway through the next. IT was beginning to get dark and she was exhausted si she found the cleanest ally she could to settle in for the night, no surprise it was a street full of houses for the rich. The stone wall she was leaning against was very cold and she had to wait for her body heat to warm it before she could get comfortable and she used her bag as a pillow.

During the day she had only eaten three pieces of meat, the small amount of food she was eating everyday was just barely enough to keep her alive. She was exerting more energy than she was in taking and even though it had only been a week, give or take a day, she was clearly losing weight. If she was skinny before than now she looked downright sickly and obviously underfed. Two Jenny's could easily fit within the cloak she was wearing and she had to ball it up on top of her to keep it from getting dirty while she slept.

She didn't manage to fall asleep until long after a group of people came around wheeling a cart and shouting to bring out the dead and everyone else had long ago fallen asleep.

A/N

I hope to have fourteen up soon :)


	14. Chapter 14

A/N

elise/dessie77 thanks for the reviews!

everyone, thanks for reading, hope you like this chapter

Chapter Fourteen

The sound of someone coughing woke Jenny long before the sun had finished rising. She looked up while rubbing her eyes and saw someone walking down the street. After one more cough they stumbled and fell, landing next to her where they continued to cough at Jenny's feet. Jenny felt bad for the poor person, they were probably dying, but since she couldn't do anything she quickly got up and walked away. Deciding she should eat she finished the bread and ate 3 pieces of meat. She would have to find more food soon; there were only five pieces of meat left. She did just that, instead of going into another village she began to walk around the current one to look for food and hopefully a warm bed to sleep in that night.

She wasn't lucky enough to find another house like last time. Wasting the whole day looking for a way to make money she still had nothing, nobody seemed to by trusting anybody out of fear they would get the plague. She was using up the little energy she still had and ended up having to stay in the same place another night. When she got back to the street she saw that the person who had tripped in front of her was still there, in the same exact spot, just only thing different was that now she was dead. She sat down a few feet from the dead lady and settled in for the night, glad to have Vastra's cloak as to stop the wind even if it still let in air because there were a few holes it was still better than without it.

In the morning when she woke up the lady was gone, the cart must have carried her off to a mass grave, _happy they didn't put me in there again, that was disgusting. _Trying to stand she could barely manage and ended up having to sit back down before she could even take a step. Pulling her bag off her shoulder she decided she would have to eat the rest of her food. After eating she went to the public well and got water to drink and clean out the cut on her hand. She wrapped her hand again with a new layer of cloth before heading down to the market. She wanted to sell of the rest of the cloth except for a small bit she was keeping to rewrap her hand another day.

The cloth wasn't worth too much but she had a lot of it and it could easily be made into clothes so she was sure someone would want it. It took her a long time to find someone willing to give her what she thought was fair and what would give her enough to survive. She eventually traded part of it to a man for two cooked chicken breasts and a half a loaf of bread the other half she traded for a container she could use to carry water with her instead of having to rely on the wells to be close by. She went down the street a little further and trade one of the chicken breasts for a bundle of carrots and an apple. Meat was hard to come by so even the rich couldn't afford to eat it every night since the plague had started. Luckily that meant she could trade it for a lot more than if she was in the present.

It was late in the day so she through her items into her bag and wandered back to the street she slept in and went to bed early. Not having the energy to do anything else.

Since she had gone to bed so early that night she woke up even earlier than she had been waking up normally. She wandered down the still mostly deserted street and ate her apple. _Never thought I would ever be so happy to eat a simple apple before._

Leaving the village was her goal for the day. She was very happy to finally be leaving it behind. It wasn't until nighttime that she arrived at the next village and she didn't go far before she decided to stop. Finding a nice spot on the street she went to bed. This was a harsher night than most others. The wind was blowing a lot stronger and it looked as if it was going to rain sometime within the next few days. She had a hard time falling asleep, not just because of the wind though that was a big factor, she kept thinking about how Vastra could be so close and then she would want to get back up. Then she was mad because she didn't have the energy to get up, which only made her even more mad because she felt like she was being weak and she wanted to be able to get up and keep going but couldn't; and then because she was so mad she couldn't sleep because her mind was racing.

She was trying to fall asleep when some waste from a bucket was dumped near her from a lady on the second floor of the house she was leaning up against. The lady above her gave little warning and Jenny had just barely enough time to stand up and stumble across the street. Not being able to walk into another street and get away from the putrid smell she just sat down where she was and tried to ignore it.

She eventually drifted asleep but her slumber was filled with nightmares and she woke up several times through the night. The last time she woke up the sun was starting to rise so she decided to give up on sleep and get up. As she began to walk around she ate the bread she had traded for. Looking at all of the houses this whole village seemed to be on for the richer. As she thought about it the amount of people she saw dying in the streets had seemed to decrease and the amount of stone houses she saw, rich people houses began to increase. She decided she must be heading out to the richer parts where the houses where spread out a little more and less people got the plague because they had slightly cleaner, slightly more decent conditions. Now people still died daily but not as many as in the poorer parts.

A lot of people began to come outside and they all started heading in the same direction. Jenny wasn't sure why so she stopped a man. "Excuse me sir, but where are all of you headed?" The man looked slightly taken aback. "Well we are going to find out when the demon will be slaughtered! She is the devil and we don't want her here anymore." Jenny was trying to keep her composure. "Why do you think she is the devil?"

"Why else would god have brought the plague upon us other then he was angry that we were showing her off when we should have killed her on sight."

"Where were you showing her off? Why?"

Everyone knows why, where were you in the past month?" _Wait did he say year? How long was she here? _ Jenny got worried. "Some people just thought she was a freak of nature and that she should be put on display but god came to me! He told me the truth and I made it my mission to get her killed! She was shipped around and shown off but we managed to get enough people against it and we are getting her killed!" Before Jenny could ask any more questions the man turned around and left. _I can't believe he thinks god came to him in a dream, she isn't the devil! I have to stop this! _

A/N

so i have hit some severe writers block, i might tak longer than normal to put up the next chapter, just thought i would warn you guys. oh, since i am taking so long i will try to make it a nice long chapter :)


	15. Chapter 15

A/N

sorry I took so long to update, thanks for the kind reviews everyone.

**after this chapter please don't hate me**

Chapter Fifteen

"Public Execution in three days" Jenny could hear the men talking about their plan. Vastra was going to be hung and everybody was going to get to watch! _I have to find her before then! _Luckily for Jenny it wasn't too hard to find Vastra. Rumor was that the monster was being held in a cage in an old plague house, recently vacated. She just had to find the house being guarded by two men instead of one and the red cross on the door should have been partially removed, it wasn't much to go on but it was better than nothing.

A few hours later her heart was threatening to beat straight from her chest as she nonchalantly walked near the house that Vastra was supposedly contained in. _I found her! I actually did it, even the Doctor gave up. _Looking for a way in she inspected the house. The door was guarded so she couldn't just waltz on in, there didn't seem to be any way in other than the front. She did however have Vastra's sword so all she had to do was wait until it became dark and take out the guards, rescue Vastra, and make a speedy escape before anyone noticed. Slightly wary of her plan she was thinking back to last time she had to sword fight, and that had been with her sword not Vastra's, she had been practicing daily, and this time she had to fight both of the guards by herself. She spent the rest of the day trying to come up with another way to save Vastra but after not thinking of anything that even had the remote possibility of working she decided she would have to kill the guards.

Night was just beginning to fall and the moon began doing its one man journey across the sky as Jenny began to get ready. She ate the rest of her chicken, got a drink of water from the public well, and headed back to the house. Jenny was very lucky to have not caught the plague; at this time in Britain it was better to drink the alcohol than the water. The water could be muddled with all sorts of yucky bacteria and other things but the fermentation of the alcohol helped to 'sanitize' it."

As she got closer to the house she unsheathed her sword and rushed up behind the first man swiftly slicing of his head. The other man turned eyes wide and tried to counter Jenny but she was ahead of him and soon his head was also no longer attached to his body. She dragged both of the bodies, head too, into a small side street and worked on getting through the door. It was very easy to get into the house because the door was unlocked. After all why would you need to lock something if you had two guards?

She ran into the house hoping to finally find Vastra after a week of living in harsh places and slowly beginning to starve there would finally be a point. What she saw did not please her; there was a cage like structure that sort of looked like a jail cell with bars going from the floor to ceiling. The door was open the lock destroyed. _Of course she already escaped, she wouldn't just give up._

_Well she obviously didn't go through the door. _Jenny began to carefully make her way through the house. She went into the area she assumed was a kitchen and what she saw reassured her of Vastra's presence. There on the ground in front of her was a man, he was dead and he had a mark on his neck that Jenny could tell was from Vastra's tongue. Squatting down she held the back of her hand up to his head, he was still warm. _Couldn't have gone very far. _Reaching her hand to the man's eyes she closed them before moving on from him and leaving the room to search the rest of the house. She went around the rest of the first floor looking for a sign Vastra had been there recently and after finding nothing, other than the dead man and the cage, she found her way back at the stairs. Mounting the stairs she pulled her hood back over her head; about halfway up she pulled out her sword incase she met some people that weren't Vastra.

"Where are you?" she mumbled as she moved down the hallway. Jenny was really hoping to find Vastra. _She has to be here somewhere, there's no way she already left. _As she entered the last room of the house, an oddly secluded part that seemed unreasonably far away from the other rooms, she was attacked.

She had to quickly defend herself as someone with a gigantic sword began to lunge at her. the sword was very long, Jenny didn't know they made swords that long, and looked like it must be incredibly heavy. Not that her attacker was showing any signs it could be heavy as they wielded the sword as if it were a mere feather in the palm of their hands. They were easily blocking everything Jenny tried and Jenny was beginning to be pushed into defensive maneuvers only as the opponent never let up, attack after attack, waiting for Jenny to slip up. Her attacker was dressed in what used to be a bright green cloak but was now a very dull and faded pea plant greenish color. It was also covered in dirt so it was beginning to turn brown and there were several small moth bitten holes and the edges had begun to fray. Beneath the cloak they were dressed in all black, shoes, pants, shirt, even gloves. Jenny thought they might be a male based of their height, strength and obvious sword fighting training. She couldn't know for certain because their hood was raised and jenny was a little bit too preoccupied with staying alive to worry about the gender of the person who was most likely going to kill her.

Jenny dodged a swipe of their sword before she lunged forward and tried to slice across their stomach. Her attacker was too fast and managed to sidestep, Jenny didn't even make contact with their clothing. Now that she was closer to her attacker they tried to slice off Jenny's head. Jenny ended up ducking; something Vastra told her not to do. Now she was exposed, even if for a brief moment, she was crouching on the ground and sword was not protecting her. Jenny was prepared though because as soon as the sword ghosted over the space above her head she stood back up and leapt swung out her sword forcing her attacker to leap backwards and to the side to avoid being hit. With almost lightning speed they were back at Jenny causing her to make another fatal mistake. Her attacker was getting angry and wanted nothing more to kill her, they again sliced at Jenny's head she was forced to duck again; Jenny was ready to hop back up but her attacker was wise and took the opportunity to slice through Jenny's abdomen, or so they hoped. Jenny giving up on retaliating and just wanting to survive the next few minutes dropped her sword, throwing it a few feet away, and did a tumble to the side, flipping herself over her hands almost like doing a handstand but her knees were at her chest. She landed on her feet just a few feet away from the sword, picked it back up and quickly stood. During the tumble across the floor her hood fell off and she whipped around to face her attacker. While she spun her attacker was ready and Jenny spun directly into their blade. The sword came away from Jenny, bright red, dripping with her blood.

"Jenny!" her attacker shouted now that they could see her face as she fell to the floor. The sword cut deeply through Jenny's abdomen and blood was spilling everywhere, quickly soaking Jenny's clothes and forming a red sticky puddle on the floor. "How under earth did you get here?" Jenny's eyes were fluttering between open and shut and she was fighting the pain and trying not to pass out. "Vastra?" her attacker was Vastra.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

The TARDIS began to materialize next to Jenny and Vastra. "How. . ." Vastra looked up to see the big blue doors swinging open. "I found you! You'll never believe. . ." He ran over to Vastra who was applying pressure to Jenny's injury with one hand and supporting her neck with the other. "I didn't know it was her . . . someone was coming and I thought it was another guard so I attacked her. . . I didn't know" The Doctor quickly took out his sonic screwdriver and began scanning Jenny.

"Jenny, it's going to be okay." the Doctor said as he put his sonic screwdriver away. "Vastra, we have to get her into the TARDIS."

"We can't move her, I cut her with my sword, her organs will fall out if we even try." She whispered so Jenny wouldn't hear. "You have to do something without moving her." Jenny pulled back Vastra's focus "Vastra, I'm sorry I'm leaving so soon after finding you again."

"No, you aren't leaving. The Doctor is going to go and get some tools to help you." The Doctor knew he had nothing but he went into the TARDIS to look anyway. "Vastra, I am going to die. Talk to me until I do?"

"No, the Doctor will. . ."

"Vastra, please, the sword almost went clean through; I am going to die. Just tell me about anything." she paused for a moment trying to get her breath. "Having to die I couldn't think of a better way of leaving the world than listening to your voice." Vastra complied; happy Silurian's couldn't blush because she was sure if she could her face would be as bright as a tomato, despite the circumstances. "I told the Doctor not to look for me; I wanted him to tell you I was dead. I knew something like this would happen if you came after. . ."

"It's not your fault."

"Jenny, I did this to you, it is my fault."

"No, you didn't know it was me. Listen, after I die, when the Doctor brings you home you have to promise you won't blame yourself for my death." Vastra ignored that and continued to talk. "When I first got here, I was pretty depressed. But I eventually pulled it together, traded away my sword, and got a house."

"I know I found it, abandoned. Your cloak was in the basement. And I stole the sword."

"I had to leave, the people were convinced I was a monster." she went back to her story. "I never hired another maid, couldn't bring myself too. Every time I thought about it I thought about you, and how I thought I would never see you again." Vastra paused as she thought back to her time before Jenny showed up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to take so long to find you." Jenny paused to take a few small, painful, breaths. "You did a lot in a month of being here; I should have gotten here sooner though."

"A month? Jenny how long have you been looking for me?"

"The Doctor went looking for you first, he kept his promise and told me you were dead." she paused for her breathing "He went looking for what was a few hours but for him it was much longer. Later I found out and I went and followed him; I hid in the TARDIS. We accidentally met a younger version of you. You almost killed me; do you remember?"

"Yes, it was always a fuzzy memory until very recently, the Doctor explained some things to me, I could stop those memories from happening they weren't fixed in time. I had to stop you from looking for me; if you never met me then it meant you couldn't possibly get hurt. At first the doctor didn't know that meeting that version of me would be bad for you but as soon as the Weeping Angels showed up we knew. So I made him promise to protect you, even if it meant I could never see you again."

Jenny had enough of her breath left to continue, "After that I used the angels to send me back, hoping I could find you. Been searching ever since." She was having more difficulty breathing it was slowing and growing quieter; "about a month in total." she finally managed to say.

"Jenny, I haven't seen you for a lot longer than a month. I was last at the house when the angels took me just over 43 years ago. The angels sent me back to 1622, 43 years before now."

"You've been alone for 43 years?"

"Yes."

Jenny could tell her last moments were coming quickly and she had one last thing to say before she could go. "It's my last chance to say it; I have something to tell you. Vastra, I love you." She looked nervously at Vastra who without hesitation leaned down and pressed her lips firmly against Jenny's. "I love you too." she whispered as she pulled away from Jenny's lips and opened her eyes.

Jenny had quieted and her eyes didn't reopen, she had died as Vastra kissed her, never getting to hear Vastra tell her how she felt.

A/N

**this is not the end**, I will be writing more even though this just happened.

Elise, your review always make me smile, gahhhhh so nice!

thanks to everyone else who has reviewed the last couple of chapters


	17. Chapter 17

A/N

sorry I think this is my shortest chapter.

special shout out to those reading from mattsloth, but hey iamthecat remember I am the child of Satan and Moffat not Satan himself.

everyone else enjoy :)

Chapter Seventeen

The Doctor ran out of the TARDIS, his hands full of various items; Vastra was sure they were all useless. "I know how to save her!" He said as he dumped a large roll of gauze wrap and some medical tape onto the floor. Vastra looked up. "Doctor it's too late, she died." She never thought Silurian's were capable of crying and yet she felt her eyes betraying her as the first little bead broke free from her eye and slowly trickled down her cheek, followed by another, each new tear carving a path down her face where it stopped upon her cheek for a brief moment before dripping from her. "I killed her." She quickly blinked away the rest of her tears and wiped her face free from the ones that escaped leaving red streak across her face from the blood on her hands.

The Doctor had ignored Vastra and had wrapped Jenny's abdomen in the gauze. He was working fast; he didn't have the time to comfort Vastra. While the Doctor worked Vastra seemed to have gone off on some thought and reached out to touch Jenny's hair. "I always wondered what her hair felt like." Vastra muttered causing the doctor to look up.

He thought he had to be Imagining the sight before him. _Has she fallen for Jenny?_ His hearts nearly broke as he momentarily forgot what he was doing and watched Vastra gently run a few strands of hair between her fingers. "softer than I imagined, its not greasy like those apes we caught for the Yard." Remembering he was on a mission he quickly snapped his eyes away from Vastra and stood. _No time to wonder now, but oh wouldn't that be wonderful! The first interspecies couple of earth! Oooh and there both females, fantastic._ Picking the now bandaged Jenny up he ran to the TARDIS, Vastra was too stunned to follow. The doctor gently placed Jenny down before running back out. "Vastra, come on! We have. . ."

In the minute or two that the Doctor was gone something in Vastra had snapped, she didn't seem sad, and was nowhere close to crying again. She was angry. "Doctor you lied to me!"

The Doctor froze in his tracks, surprised and confused about what she was doing. "I never lied about anything, what are you talking about?"

"You told me you would keep her safe! You promised me she wouldn't look for me!" Vastra grabbed her sword "And now she is dead!" she shouted as she begun to run towards the Doctor. Her Silurian warrior ways and overpowering anger were getting the best of her. The Doctor quickly jumped out of the way but Vastra was too quick and she was ready for him. She plunged the sword through his stomach just as he backed into the TARDIS. He barely managed to close the door before he fell to his knees. "I'm going to regenerate." He said melancholically as he struggled to his feet and headed further into the TARDIS.

-xxx-

Vastra saw the TARDIS door slam shut and she suddenly came to her senses _I've killed another person._


	18. Chapter 18

A/N

so I would like to thank twelvedoctor for helping me editing and the cat for waiting/ making me work on this when I was to lazy too.

shamelessfangirl, dessie77, hfd lmx, shodowclub, jupitersthunder, denise c. duran, theworldabove, **Elise, **kriegan, joiner87, , theladywhovian. thank you all for reviewing in past chaters I forgot to say thankyou in the last few because I am so very lazy!

umm there was someone else I wanted to thank for something else so of you did something nice to me I say thank you and sorry I forgot.

**sorry everyone that this authors note is so long, I had a lot of people to thank and sorry I took so long to update the last few weeks of school and finals kicked my ass**

Chapter Eighteen 

The Doctor knew he couldn't last much longer; he was going to have to regenerate. The yellow glow began to flow from his fingers, then from his face. Slowly then all at once until it was shooting in all directions.

As it calmed down and he came away he began to inspect himself immediately. He looked down and nearly shouted. "Boobs? I have boobs, I'm a girl?" She clasped her hand over the mouth because of the audibly higher tone she didn't have long to process her femininity though because when she looked down long red hair flowed over her shoulders. "I'm ginger! I'm finally a ginger!" desperately wanting to know exactly how she looked she ran through the TARDIS until she made her way to the closet. She made her way to the back where the full length mirror was.

Looking herself up and down in the mirror she examined her new figure.

She was short, shorter than any of the other Doctors; she came in around five foot three. The Doctor had a sharp figure, noticeably smaller than any of the other Doctors. She had defined hips, a small waist, and a noticeable but small bust.

Her red hair was long about to her waist, and pin straight. Some pieces were lighter in areas and others darker when the light reflected from it.

Her eyes were a grey so dull you could fall asleep in them. They were interlaced with blades of new grass making her eyes look striking, like they would draw the attention of anyone who managed to look past her vibrant hair.

After a few minutes of carefully looking she moved on to find something new to wear, her old clothes were just too big. After finding some underwear and a bra she stripped down and put them on. She ran around the closet looking through all of the clothes. "Thank goodness I had clothes for everyone or I would only have male clothing." The Doctor knew somewhat what she wanted to wear and now she just had to find it. Going past shirt after shirt the doctor went passed almost every variation of what she wanted. She just wanted a simple long sleeved button up. She found short sleeved ones, shirts that were white but not the right style and shirts that were the right style but not the right color. Eventually when she was staring to think she didn't have any, she found one. It had puffed shoulders that made the whole sleeve seem loose until the cuff which was the tightest part of the sleeve. Fastening the paper white buttons she moved on to look for some sort of bottoms. "Skirt or pants?" she said as she had to decide which section to go into. She began to look through the pants but as she didn't have much time and couldn't find anything right away she moved over to the skirts. "I can always change later."

"All of these skirts are so short." She said as she shuffled through skirt after skirt "Amelia, what have you done to my skirts!" She said shaking her head. She picked out a jean skirt but didn't put it on. After finding a pair of black leggings to put under the skirt she got dressed. "Just one last thing" she said as she went back to the shirts. The Doctor picked out a vest and tie. "Let's not change too much at once eh?" She tied the tie before putting it on and buttoning the vest. The vest was black to match the leggings, with blue buttons to match the TARDIS colored tie.

She was running back to the control room when she had to turn around "I forgot shoes!' she said as she ran back down through the hallways. Back in the closet she sorted through pile after pile of flats, heels and strappy sandals not able to find any that were comfortable or she could run in. none of the shoes were right because he was so used to male shoes and all of the female shoes seemed to have different sizing. From the looks of his foot he expected to be one size but was continuously a different one. Moving over to the boy shoes she picked up a pair converse double upper high-tops to match the tie. The outer layer of the exterior was TARDIS blue but the peeled back to reveal a second layer that was black. Matching black laces and soles completed the shoe.

She was finally done and could go back to Jenny. "Oh, Jenny, Jenny, Jenny! It's time to save you" She said as she ran up to her. Kneeling in front of Jenny her hair fell off her shoulder and in front of the face. "How do you deal with this!" she sat back up and began to French braid her hair. She started at the top left of her head and worked diagonally so the braid came off of her head at the bottom right part of her head. "Hair tie, hair tie? Hmmmm. . . ." She held the tip of her hair in one hand as she fumbled around for a hair tie. Luckily there was one in the pocket of the skirt. "Ahh, here we go!" Now ready to work she ran back to Jenny. "I'm going to have to move you now" She said even though she knew Jenny couldn't hear. The Doctor put Jenny into Amy and Rory's bedroom before making his way back out of the TARDIS cautiously to find Vastra.

"Vastra?" The Doctor asked cautiously seeing her sitting on the floor next to a pool of Jenny's blood. "Who are you?" Vastra said snapping her head up to the unfamiliar face. "It's me, the Doctor. When you stabbed me I had to regenerate."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blamed you for what I did."

"It's already forgotten. Listen I am going to take you home now. I was going to bring you with me but I think this will be easier for you and me." She went and ushered Vastra into the TARDIS.

"Doctor she needs a funeral. I want to be there for it." After a small pause "I will be there for it."

She looked at her with sympathetic eyes "Not yet, for now you have to go home." If only I could tell her she won't need a funeral. This has got to work.

The Doctor flew Vastra home and followed her to make sure she was okay. Leaving her in her chair with a cup fresh cup of tea and a whole kettle full of more She said a quick goodbye and silently slipped back into the TARDIS.

"Jenny, it's time to save you!"


End file.
